Within the darkness Translation in Portuguese
by Zahzuda
Summary: Bella irá sobreviver? O que Rosalie fará agora? Kyle ainda será um vampiro? Continuação da querida história 'The Secret Compartment'.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Senti meu coração lutando por cada batida. Eu sabia que estava morrendo e sabia que eu tinha poucos minutos. Eu tinha falado duas vezes com Edward, mas não parecia o suficiente. Eu queria transportar completamente o meu amor para ele e eu sabia que não conseguiria com as minhas curtas respirações.

"Bella, meu amor, fique comigo," ele chorou em meu ombro. Eu o senti beijar cada local acessível de meu corpo. "Eu não posso viver sem você, Bella! Você não pode fazer isso comigo."

"Edward," Carlisle disse em um tom preocupado. "Eu não sei o que mais posso fazer. Ela parece estar se estabilizando, mas isso pode mudar em um minuto."

"Bella, se consegue me ouvir," Edward começou. "Eu quero que saiba que você _pode _fazer isso. Eu estarei com você a cada passo no caminho. Só, por favor, minha amada, não desista de mim agora. Agüente. Fique comigo." Ele beijou meus lábios gentilmente com os seus trêmulos. "Eu te amo."

De repente me senti como se estivesse sido forçada a um incinerador. Era como se eu estivesse queimando em meu próprio inferno pessoal. "Está funcionando," Carlisle disse. "Você não vê, Edward?"

"Obrigado," ele sussurrou. "Obrigado por ficar comigo."

"Ela ficará bem agora," Carlisle disse com alívio.

"Tire-a daqui," eu ouvi Edward rosnar de repente. "Esconda Bella na casa. Eu preciso dar um jeito na Rosalie."

"Edward não," Carlisle disse. "Ela é nossa família."

"Como você pode dizer isso?" ele gritou. "Olhe o que ela fez com a Bella! Bella quase _morreu _por causa dela, Carlisle!"

"Eu sei disso," Carlisle disse calmamente. "Mas Edward você já considerou os fatos?"

"Do que você está falando?" Edward perguntou rapidamente perdendo a paciência. "Que fatos?"

"Ela não sabia sobre Kyle," ele disse. "Ela não sabia o verdadeiro passado de Bella com ele ou aquelas outras mulheres. Se ela realmente soubesse você acredita que ela teria permitido que ele chegasse perto dela?"

"Ela queria Bella morta," Edward disse com raiva. "Tenho certeza que ela teria feito qualquer coisa para que isso acontecesse, inclusive usar o estuprador psicótico! Os fatos não importam mais."

"Mas importam, meu filho," Carlisle disse. "Eu sei que se ela soubesse tudo teria sido diferente."

Senti uma intensa pressão de queimadura latejar em minha pele. Era quase como se alguém estivesse me pinicando com milhares de agulhas e depois me queimando na foqueira. Eu gritei de dor buscando por qualquer fonte de conforto.

"Eu sei, minha Bella," ele sussurrou suavemente. Ele agarrou a minha mão com o maior cuidado. Senti como se a mão fria como gelo estivesse acariciando meu corpo inteiro. Era uma sensação incrível comparada com a sensação de queimadura que eu fui forçada a aguentar.

"Edward," Ouvi Alice chamar.

"O que é Alice?" ele respondeu. "Eu não tenho muito tempo para conversar."

"Eu sei," ela murmurou suavemente. "Mas eu tenho que te contar uma coisa."

"Não pode esperar?" ele perguntou. "Eu preciso tirar Bella dessa bagunça antes de Rosalie tente atacá-la novamente."

"Ela não irá," Alice disse com certeza em sua voz. "Rosalie partiu."

"O quê?" Edward gritou. "Como… Alice onde ela foi?"

"Eu não sei," ela disse derrotada. "Quando você estava querendo que Bella vivesse ela desapareceu. A única pessoa pra quem ela disse que estava partindo foi Emmett."

"Ele foi com ela?" Carlisle perguntou com a voz preocupada novamente.

"Não," Ela disse tristemente. "Ela levantou rapidamente e saiu muito rápido. Ela disse a Emmett que não havia outra escolha."

"Ela deixou Emmett?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim," ela disse simplesmente. Eu queria me desculpar com Emmett. Eu queria de alguma forma trazer Rosalie de volta não importando as conseqüências. Eu tentei falar, mas tudo que saiu foi um gemido vago.

"Shh, Bella," Edward me silenciou. "Estou ao seu lado. Eu prometo que tudo ficará bem."

"E Emmett?" Carlisle perguntou. "Como podemos convencê-lo a voltar para casa quando ele está tão quebrado por causa de Rosalie?"

"Não iremos," uma voz que eu logo reconheci ser de Esme disse. "Nós iremos apenas permitir que ele sinta o que está sentindo." A dor parecia intensificar a cada momento. Eu queria amaldiçoar quem me colocou nesse estado. Eu queria escapar da escuridão e voltar para a luz.

"Por favor," eu consegui chorar. "Por favor, faça isso parar... Edward, por favor!" eu tentei dizer mais, no entanto uma onda de fogo atacou meu corpo frágil mais uma vez. Eu me sentia tão quebrada, tão incompleta, tão anti-natural.

"Eu sinto muito Bella," ele disse. Eu o senti me pegar gentilmente enquanto dava instruções a Alice. "Alice eu preciso que você ligue para Charlie. Invente o que precisar, mas dê certeza que Bella não voltará para casa por algum tempo."

"Certo," ela disse parecendo distraída.

"Ficará tudo bem Bella," ele sussurrou em meu ouvido mais uma vez. "Isso acabará logo."

"Edward," eu continuei gemento. "Me desculpe."

**EPOV**

Porque meu anjo sempre sentia que ela tinha que se desculpar? Ela basicamente não tinha feito nada de errado. Ela estava completamente certa quando me implorou para não viver. Se eu estivesse aqui nada disso teria acontecido. Agora era ela quem estava pagando o preço, minha dívida.

Quase me matou vê-la encolher-se de dor enquanto tudo que eu podia fazer era olhá-la. Suspirei de alívio toda vez que ela respirou; isso me lembrava que pelo menos uma parte dela estava viva. Observei enquanto tudo que eu amava em minha amada era tirado de sua feição. Suas lindas bochechas coradas foram substituídas por cor de marfim. Seu coração acelerado agora diminui para batidas quase inexistentes.

Senti uma fria facada de ciúmes quando pensei em um normal casal humano. Eles pareciam não ter preocupações com o mundo quando abraçavam uns aos outros mostrando afeição sem o risco de se matarem. Como eu queria poder ser humano. Eu queria poder ser o melhor homem para Bella, um homem sem um passado tão sombrio.

"Como ela está?" Carlisle perguntou entrando no quarto. Já tinham passado dois dias desde que eu carreguei Bella para esse quarto. Ela repetia o pedido de desculpas várias vezes e isso enviava raiva pelo meu corpo. Se ela pelo menos me visse pelo que eu realmente sou, um monstro.

"Tão bem quanto poderia," eu disse severamente. "Como eu pude fazer isso com ela Carlisle? Eu tirei sua vida sem nem mesmo sua consideração."

"Ela iria querer isso eventualmente, Edward," Carlisle suspirou. "Estou pesaroso de termos tomado essa atitude mais cedo do que planejei, mas essa é a vida."

"Vida," eu disse sarcasticamente. "Isso é vida? Viver no mesmo corpo para sempre, nunca envelhecer, nunca morrer? Isso _não _é vida Carlisle, isso é inferno!"

"Se tiverem um ao outro é vida," ele disse. "Você não lembra o que disse a Bella? Você disse que a vida sem ela não era vida. Deitada ao seu lado está toda a vida que você possa precisar. Ela ama você mais do que ela poderá dizer e você a ama igualmente."

"Mais," eu o corrigi. "Mais do que qualquer pessoa amou, Carlisle. Por que eu tive que ser tão egoísta? Por que eu tive que caçar Kyle quando no fundo eu sabia que era inútil? Eu não poderia matá-lo como eu realmente queria. Eu queria rasgar sua garganta e fazê-lo pagar por tudo de errado que ele fez com ela."

"Às vezes a vingança tem conseqüências que não podemos entender Edward," Carlisle disse colocando sua mão no meu ombro. "Embora se fosse eu nessa situação, eu teria feito o mesmo."

**APOV**

Por que eu não pude ver Bella planejando isso? Por que eu não pude dar a Edward o tempo que ele tão profundamente precisava?

"Alice o que foi?" Meu marido disse envolvendo seus braços em volta de mim. "Você está irradiando tensão."

"É Bella," eu suspirei. "Eu não consigo vê-la saindo dessa."

"O que você quer dizer?" ele perguntou beijando minha bochecha.

"Eu não consigo vê-la acordar depois que sua transformação esteja completa," eu disse. "Eu simplesmente não consigo vê-la acordando."

"Como pode ser, Alice?" Jasper perguntou. "O pior já passou. Nada de ruim pode acontecer a Bella agora."

"Eu sei," eu disse frustrada. "Eu só queria saber o que está causando isso."

"Você saberá logo," ele disse me aninhando. "Tudo ficará bem, você vai ver."

"Eu sei," eu disse mais uma vez. "Eu simplesmente não consigo evitar a sensação de culpa por tudo isso. Eu devia estar cuidando dela."

"Ela te enganou Alice," Jasper disse. "Você não poderia ter feito nada. Bella sabia o que queria e por isso ela sabia o que fazer para conseguir isso."

"Eu só não entendo como Rosalie pôde fazer isso," Eu disse sentindo a dor correr em minha garganta enquanto eu falava seu nome. "Ela era minha irmã Jasper, eu a amava."

"Eu sei," ele disse em resposta. "Nós todos amávamos ela, Ali. Infelizmente, Rosalie cometeu um erro que nenhum de nós pode desfazer agora. Agora ela terá que lidar com as conseqüências que ela criou para si mesma. Não esqueça que agora você têm a Bella. Ela é nossa família também."

"Você sabe que eu sempre soube que iria amá-la," eu disse. "Desde aquele dia que eu tive a visão eu sabia. Eu sabia que de alguma forma ela se tornaria parte dessa família."

"Ela é nossa irmã agora," Jasper disse. "Emmett voltará querida. Eu só queria que você pare de se culpar tanto."

"Espero que sim," eu disse. "Eu realmente espero que sim."

**POV ****Emmett**

Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu queria morrer. Eu queria se destruído. Rosalie havia me deixado sem nenhuma inclinação de quando ela iria voltar. Ela me disse que entraria em contato comigo assim que pudesse; uma parte de mim continuava a duvidar dela.

"Nós ficaremos juntos novamente, Emmett," ela prometeu. Eu queria matar o cara que ela segurava nos braços pessoalmente. Embora eu soubesse que não deveria, eu estava louco de ciúmes. Ele era a razão por tudo isso ter acontecido. Ele era a razão por Rosalie partir, ele era a razão pela qual quase perdemos Bella.

"Rosalie, por favor, não faça isso," eu lembro de ter implorado a ela. "Podemos achar um caminho se ficarmos juntos."

"É tarde demais Emmett," ela disse com a voz torturada. "A família me odeia agora. Eu fiz algo mais terrível do que deveria e agora não tenho mais oportunidade."

"Talvez se você destruísse aquela criatura horrível tudo isso acabasse." Eu disse olhando para a figura escura coberta de sangue. "Eu até mesmo darei um jeito nele se isso fizer você ficar, Rosalie."

"Não," ela disse assumindo uma postura de proteção sobre ele. "Você não tocará nele Emmett! Eu tirei sua vida e fui em quem o trouxe de volta. Eu devo essa oportunidade a ele depois do que eu fiz."

"Ele tentou _matar _a Bella, Rosalie," eu me encontrei gritando com ela. "Ele não merece viver!"

"Ele a ama Emmett," ela soluçou secamente. "Eu só achei que ele iria finalmente levá-la embora e não tentar matá-la. Mas então quando o achei, ele estava a atacando. Parecia que ele queria que ela morresse tanto quanto eu, eu não consegui achar vontade em mim para pará-lo. Então se você matá-lo estará tirando minha vida também."

"Rosalie," eu disse em tom implorante.

"Adeus Emmett," ela disse simplesmente antes de sumir no meio das árvores. Me encontrei congelado no meio do nosso quintal. Eu queria ir atrás dela, mas eu não sabia se conseguiria encontrar forças. Senti como se metade de mim estivesse faltando. Como eu iria viver sem ela?

* * *

**N/T:** _Está aí a continuação de _**The Secret Compartment**_. Temos mais 29 capítulos pela frente, então ninguém saberá o que esperar._

**Comentem... até terça que vem... beijos s2**

**Twitter: Zah_Ribeiro**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

O coração da minha Bella estava morrendo rapidamente. O ouvi pulsar rapidamente até que estava em sua batida final. Coloquei minha cabeça cuidadosamente sobre seu coração e ouvi.

_Thump, thump, thump._

"Eu te amo Bella." Eu sussurrei para ela. "Para sempre e por toda a eternidade. Por favor, apenas volte para mim, meu amor."

"Dois minutos." Alice disse entrando na sala. Ela parecia tão despedaçada quanto eu. Isso me surpreendeu vendo que Alice tinha sempre desejado secretamente que eu transformasse Bella. Ela nunca falou, mas ela parecia gritar em sua mente.

"Alice, o que foi?" eu perguntei me tornando preocupado. Eu tentei examinar sua mente, mas ela estava me bloqueado. Em vez disso, ela substituiu por imagens de eu e Bella no passado. Eu implorando para o celular de Bella cooperar o sacudindo furiosamente. Bella animada e chocada no momento em que nos encontramos quando ela chegou a Forks.

"Edward, me desculpe." Ela disse simplesmente. Ela correu para fora da sala soluçando secamente e repetindo suas desculpas. Por que ela estava se desculpando? O que ela queria dizer? Bella iria ficar bem? Eu não tinha tempo para fazer essas perguntas já que o fim de Bella estava chegando. Uma última batida escapou de seu coração, e então ela não era mais humana.

"Carlisle," eu disse em voz alta. Carlisle tinha entrado e estava ao lado de Bella em segundos.

"Ela está perfeita, Edward," Carlisle suspirou de alívio. "Eu sabia que você podia fazer isso, filho. Nem consigo dizer o quanto estou orgulhoso de você."

"Obrigado," eu disse agradecidamente. Bella começou a se mexer na cama parecendo incrivelmente ansiosa. Esperei por ela abrir os olhos e olhar para mim. Eu precisava ouvir diretamente dela que ela estava bem e que tinha me perdoado pelo que eu causei a ela.

"Bella," Carlisle disse finalmente. "Bella você é capaz de me ouvir?"

"Por que você está gritando?" ela perguntou abrindo os olhos em choque. "Onde estou? Quem eu sou? O que vocês fizeram comigo? O que há de errado comigo?"

**BPOV**

Eu sabia que algo estava drasticamente diferente. Em um momento eu estava sonhando com um garoto que me amava e que lutava por mim. Ele tinha tentado me salvar de outro homem que queria me matar. De alguma forma eu sabia quem ele era, mas não conseguia mais lembrar. Era como se em um momento minha vida fosse completamente normal, e a seguinte eu tivesse em um lugar estranho.

"Ela está perfeita, Edward," eu ouvi um homem dizer. "Eu sabia que você podia fazer isso, filho." Do que o homem estava falando? O que havia sido feito comigo e quem era o responsável? "Nem consigo dizer o quanto estou orgulhoso de você." Por que ele estava orgulhoso?

"Obrigado," eu ouvi uma voz muito familiar dizer. Eu conhecia. É como se... poderia ser possível ele ser o garoto do meu sonho?

"Bella?" eu ouvi o primeiro homem falar novamente. Quem nesse mundo era Bella? "Bella você é capaz de me ouvir?" Parecia que ele estava gritando com toda a força de seus pulmões. Por que ele tinha que gritar tanto?

"Por que você está gritando?" eu perguntei desesperadamente tentando tampar meus ouvidos. "Onde estou? Quem eu sou? O que vocês fizeram comigo? O que há de errado comigo?" Eu me sentia tão perdida, tão assustada. O que estava acontecendo?

"Bella, não," o garoto perto de mim disse. Ele era insanamente lindo. Ele tinha o corpo mais lindo que eu podia imaginar e ele estava falando comigo.

"Você fez isso comigo?" eu perguntei rapidamente percebendo a conversa anterior entre ele e o homem perto dele. "Você me deixou assim?"

"Sim," ele disse. Naquele momento eu queria arrancar sua garganta. Um pequeño rosnado saiu de meu peito enquanto ele começava a parecer triste e derrotado. "Bella, eu sinto muito, meu amor." Ele pegou minha mão entre as suas e começou a soluçar. Por que ele não estava produzindo lágrimas? Eu tinha ido parar num hospício?

"Por que está me chamando de Bella?" eu perguntei. "E porque está me chamando de amor seu doente maluco? Eu não tenho idéia de quem é você!"

"Bella, por favor," ele implorou. "Por favor, lembre-se de mim! Eu sou Edward e você é Bella. Você me ama e eu a amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo."

"Não, você é louco," eu o corrigi. Me encontrei voando no ar e quebrando o telhado de vidro. Surpreendentemente eu não senti dor por essa ação, parecia incrivelmente estranho e improvável.

"Não," eu ouvi o garoto gritar. "Bella, não corra! Não, Carlisle, faça alguma coisa! Alice não a deixe escapar!" Eu não poderia me importar menos com o que eles pensavam. Eu precisava fugir daqui e rápido. Talvez eu lembrasse pelo menos de algo que me guiasse para casa se eu deixasse esse lugar enigmático. Eu saltei de árvore em árvore fugindo dos cinco vampiros que estavam atrás de mim.

"Edward você é o mais rápido, bloqueie-a," eu ouvi a menor vampira falar com uma voz de sino. Então esse era seu nome, Edward. O que ele queria comigo? Por que ele simplesmente não me permitia sair em paz?

"Não," eu gritei. "Edward, me deixe ir!"

"Não, Bella," ele gritou me fazendo tremer de dor. "Eu te amo; não posso permitir você se destruir desse jeito."

"Se você me ama então por que está me prendendo?" eu perguntei. Ele pareceu um pouco magoado com minhas palavras. "Apenas me deixe ir, Edward." _Eu não posso deixá-la ir, _eu o ouvi dizer embora nenhuma palavra tenha passado por sua boca perfeita. _Ela tem que se lembrar de mim. Ah, por que eu ainda não consigo ler sua mente? _Suas palavras me assustaram. Por que ele não conseguia ler minha mente e eu era capaz de ler a sua?

Eu praticamente voei na floresta perdendo a família atrás de mim. Embora isso tenha rasgado uma parte de mim já que eu lembrava todos os seus rostos. Eles pareciam tão magoados e traídos. Eles pareciam indefesos e carentes. O único rosto que nunca deixava minha mente era o dele. Senti uma onda de culpa dentro de mim enquanto pensava nas palavras sem coração que eu tinha me permitido falar.

"Você," eu ouvi uma voz furiosa falar. "O que está fazendo aqui?" eu finalmente encontrei coragem para encarar o estranho alto que parecia furioso e intrigado. "Então você veio aqui para morrer? Por que se é isso podemos com certeza arranjar tudo facilmente."

"Do que você está falando?" eu me encontrei rosnando. "Eu não fiz nada errado."

"Ah fez," ele disse. "Está vendo esse território particular? Vocês crianças não são autorizados a pisar nessa terra. É o tratado, como você deveria saber."

"Tratado?" eu perguntei em tom incrédulo. "Que tratado?"

"Eu sei que você está com os Cullen," a voz disse ficando brava. "Eu posso sentir o cheiro deles em seu corpo nojento."

"Quem é você?" eu perguntei com medo. Essa pessoa parecia como se quisesse me matar.

"Meu nome é Sam," ele disse. "Sam Uley e agora você violou o território de La Push."

"Eu não sabia," eu disse. Eu podia sentir meu corpo começar a ter tremores.

"Diga isso ao resto da matilha," ele rosnou. "Você vem comigo."

"BELLA NÃO," eu ouvi Edward gritar com terror. "BELLA NÃO VÁ COM ELE! SAIA!"

"Por favor, não faça isso," eu implorei. "Se eu tiver que ir embora com eles, eu irei. Só estou implorando que não me leve."

"Tarde demais, sanguessuga," ele rosnou mais uma vez. "Você devia ter pensado nisso antes de seus amiguinhos a transformarem."

"EDWARD," eu gritei por impulso. Eu não tinha idéia de porque isso parecia tão natural. Por alguma razão tudo que eu queria era estar de volta em seus braços. A próxima coisa que eu sabia era que esse Sam tinha me jogado em seus ombros. Eu chutei e gritei em protesto, mas foi absolutamente inútil, embora às vezes pareça ter o machucado.

"Sam, o que é isso?" um jovem garoto que parecia ser um ou dois anos mais novo do que eu perguntou. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Fique fora disso, Jacob," ele intruiu. "Isso não é da sua conta!"

"Sam," ele hesitou. "Eu a conheço."

"O que?" Sam e eu perguntamos em uníssono. Do que esse garoto estava falando? Como ele podia me conhecer quando nem eu sabia quem ou o que eu era. Sam me jogou no chão no meio da floresta.

"Ela é a filha de Charlie," ele suspirou. "Eu a conheço."

"Você me conhece?" eu perguntei sem acreditar. "Como você me conhece?"

"Quer dizer que não se lembra de mim, Bells?" ele perguntou com um biquinho falso. "Devo dizer que estou um pouco magoado com isso."

"Parece que estou fazendo muito isso hoje," eu disse de repente me sentindo vazia. "Talvez você apenas deva me deixar ir para que eu não machuque mais ninguém."

"Quem você matou hoje?" Sam perguntou com uma fúria cega. "Eu devia arrancar sua cabeça, sanguessuga. Fale agora ou morra!"

"Ninguém," eu gritei em resposta. "Eu nunca matei ninguém na minha vida, bem, pelo menos pelo que eu posso lembrar. Além disso porque eu _mataria _alguém? Eu não sou uma assassina."

"Você tem alguma idéia de quem você é Bella?" Jacob perguntou. Porque estava todo mundo me chamando de Bella?

"Não," eu respondi honestamente. "Não consigo me lembrar de nada Jacob, nem de você."

"Bem, você não tem _me _visto por um bom tempo," ele riu. "Mas mesmo assim você ainda é filha de Charlie."

"Isso não importa," Sam latiu. "Ela é nossa inimiga agora."

"Inimiga," ele disse em descrédito. "Sam, como ela pode ser nossa inimiga quando ela nunca derramou sangue humano antes?"

"JACOB," ele gritou. "Nós iremos matá-la não importa o que você fale. Ela é uma abominação que nunca deveria ter sido criada."

"Não, ela não é," Jacob retorquiu. "Eu sei que ela não é."

"ELA É UMA VAMPIRA, JACOB," ele gritou. E eu de repente percebi que meu coração deveria estar batendo em meu peito, mas eu não tinha coração. Poderiam suas palavras realmente ser verdade? Eu era realmente esse monstro que ele falou?

"O que?" eu perguntei em descrédito. "O que você quer dizer com eu sou uma vampira?"

"Significa que seu preciosinho Edward te mordeu e te transformou nisso," Sam disse com raiva. "Agora você irá matar todo humano que você ver sem pensar."

"Mas você é um humano e eu não matei você," eu disse. "Isso tem que significar algo."

"Ah e significa," ele concordou. "Significa que somos lobos e podemos matá-la em segundos." Ele não parecia ser um lobisomem. Ele só parecia como um humano normal que você conhece nas ruas. Ele realmente poderia me machucar?

"Mas não iremos machucá-la," Jacob disse respondendo minha pergunta mental. Ele também lia mentes? "Vamos apenas pensar direito, Sam. Precisamos falar com os Cullen. Eu sei que eles não são meus favoritos, mas eu devo isso a Bella. Ela sempre foi como da família para mim."

"Fui?" eu perguntei. Porque eu não conseguia me lembrar de um único dia da minha antiga vida? O que tudo isso significava? Poderia ser verdade que as criaturas místicas que fomos educados para pensarmos que eram falsas existiam de verdade?

"Sim, você foi Bella," ele disse. "Prometo que iremos tentar chegar a fundo nisso."

"Você tem vinte e quatro horas, Jacob," Sam disse. "Consiga informações ou sua preciosinha _Bells_ irá morrer!" E ele desapareceu na floresta enquanto cinco outras sombras surgiram atrás dele. Jacob foi o único que ficou.

"Obrigada, Sam," eu me encontrei dizendo.

"É, obrigado Sam," Jacob concordou. "Você sabe que isso não vai durar certo? Ele vai superar logo."

"Eu só queria poder lembrar," Eu suspirei enterrando minha cabeça nas mãos. Solucei sem lágrimas. Se eu pelo menos tivesse o ouvido. Nada disso estaria acontecendo se eu não fosse tão teimosa.

"Você irá, Bells," Jacob encorajou.

"Por que está me chamando assim?" eu finalmente perguntei. Ele se aproximou de mim e eu comecei querer vomitar. Ele cheirava como lixo que estava estragado há meses.

"Ah, por favor," ele riu. "Como se seu cheiro fosse melhor," comecei a sentir meu humor melhorar enquanto eu olhava para a criatura sentada diante de mim.

"Eu não cheiro mal," eu murmurei.

"É, tá bom," ele disse sarcasticamente.

"Quer saber," eu comecei. "Chamam de banho, você já ouviu falar?"

"Digo o mesmo," ele brincou. _Essa garota está me deixando louco_, ele disse sem mover seus lábios. Era como Edward. O que estava acontecendo? _Cara, eu senti tanta falta dela. _Eu o vi corer imagens em sua cabeça. Ele estava pensando em um tempo atrás quando estávamos apenas ele e eu andando na praia. Um homem familiar perto da viatura de polícia e um homem em cadeira de roda nos observando, ambos com sorrisos nos rostos. Parecíamos ser alguns anos mais novos.

"Você realmente sabe quem eu sou, não é?" eu perguntei.

"Sim," ele sorriu. "Desde quando usávamos fraldas."

"Quem é Charlie?" eu perguntei curiosamente.

"_Ele é seu pai_," ele disse. "Você realmente não lembra, não é?"

"Não," eu disse. "Tudo que eu lembro é de acordar com Edward."

"_Edward_," ele disse entre os dentes cerrados. "O que você estava fazendo com aquele _desprezível,_ afinal?"

"Não fale assim dele," eu disse defensivamente.

"Por que não?" ele perguntou. "Não é como se ele significasse algo para você ou algo assim, não é?"

"Acho que ele significa," eu disse. De repente ouvi algo muito alto gritar em meu bolso.

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, a shake it

* * *

_

**N/T: **_Sorry pelo tempo sem postar, mas agora estou de volta!_

_Quando a gente pensa que tudo vai ficar bem, a Bells perde a memória, fala sério. E quem vocês acham que está ligando?_

**Comentem! Beijos.**

**Twitter: Zah_Ribeiro**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**POV ****Jacob **

Esses últimos meses tem sido os piores da minha vida. Apenas há duas semanas eu era um típico adolescente, vivendo uma vida normal, com uma família e amigos normais, ou pelo menos eu pensava.

"Você não pude lutar contra o que você é Jacob," Sam Uley tinha me dito. "Nós existimos por uma razão."

"Mas e se eu não quiser isso?" eu perguntei. "E se eu quiser apenas uma vida simples sem complicações Sam, é realmente tão ruim assim?"

"Não existe vida simples Jake," ele suspirou. "Você é o neto de Ephraim Black. Isso será sempre sua responsabilidade até que você dê um jeito no _problema_."

"Eles não fizeram nada errado," eu disse. "Eles não cruzaram nosso território ou atacaram nossas pessoas. Não temos nenhum problema."

"Sempre temos problema onde _eles _ se relacionam." Ele rosnou. "Agora vamos patrulhar, pois tenho uma coisa para cuidar."

"O quê?" eu perguntei.

"Você vai ver," ele disse antes de virar lobo. Antes de tudo isso acontecer eu sempre achei Sam estranho. Eu nunca queria ficar perto dele vendo que ele sempre parecia tão sério enquanto eu curtia ser jovem e vivia minha vida. Ele sempre tentou me fazer uma lavagem cerebral com sua forma de pensar e eu odiava isso completamente.

No entanto, lá estava eu, vivendo essa vida. Embora eu odiasse vampiros e tudo o que eles representavam, eu não gostava de confrontos, a menos que tivesse motivo. Continuei a patrulha na floresta até eu ouvir a voz mais linda falar com profunda aflição.

"Edward," ela gritou. Por que ela parecia tão assustada? O que estava acontecendo? A próxima coisa que eu sabia era que Sam estava na minha frente com a gloriosa mulher jogada em seu ombro. Respirei o ar que pegava a essência de seus cabelos. Não, não poderia ser, podia?

"Sam o que é isso?" eu perguntei. Ela parecia tão familiar para mim, como se eu a tivesse conhecido antes. Me matou ver Sam a tratando de tal maneira. Ela não merecia isso! "O que você está fazendo?" Sam se virou para olhar para mim e finalmente fui capaz de ver seu rosto brilhante. Era Bella Swan, a filha do chefe de polícia!

"Fique fora disso Jacob," Sam rosnou. "Isso não é da sua conta!" mas para ser verdadeiro, era completamente da minha conta. Bella tinha sido da família praticamente desde o dia que eu nasci. Costumávamos brincar juntos na praia de La Push quando éramos mais novos.

"Sam," eu hesitei. "Eu a conheço."

"O quê?" Bella e meu alfa perguntaram em unissono. Eu fiquei indignado quando Sam jogou Bella no chão fazendo com que ela estremecesse.

"Ela é a filha de Charlie," eu suspirei. "Eu a conheço Sam." Eu queria gritar, mas eu sabia que seria melhor se eu não fizesse isso. Eu precisava salvar a vida de Bella, e não colocá-la mais em risco.

"Você me conhece?" Bella perguntou com sua voz angelical. "Como você me conhece?" prendi o sorriso enquanto olhava para sua expressão. Eu nunca esperei que ela se lembrasse de mim embora eu sempre fosse me lembrar dela. Fiz um bico falso e comecei a falar.

"Quer dizer que não se lembra de mim, Bells?" eu disse usando o apelido que seu pai usava. "Devo dizer que estou um pouco magoado com isso."

"Parece que estou fazendo muito isso hoje," ela disse com uma expressão de dor. Eu queria trazê-la em meus braços e confortá-la, mas eu sabia que era estupidez. Ela era uma vampira. O que havia de errado comigo? "Talvez você apenas deva me deixar ir para que eu não machuque mais ninguém." Ela tinha matado alguém? Se sim, Sam com certeza _a mataria _sem nem mesmo perguntar.

"Quem você matou hoje?" Sam perguntou com uma forte raiva. "Eu devia arrancar sua cabeça, sanguessuga. Fale agora ou morra!" Me lancei à frente para que pudesse assumir uma posição protetora se necessário.

"Ninguém," ela gritou. Suspirei de alívio. "Eu nunca matei ninguém na minha vida, bem, pelo menos pelo que eu posso lembrar. Além disso, porque eu _mataria _alguém? Eu não sou uma assassina." Porque ela parecia tão confusa? Ela não sabia o que ela era?

"Você tem alguma idéia de quem você é Bella?" eu perguntei a ela. Ela olhou para mim com seus olhos vermelhos e começou a balançar negativamente sua cabeça. "Não consigo me lembrar de nada Jacob, nem de você." Comecei a rir. Ela parecia tão linda e inocente naquele momento.

"Bem, você não tem _me _visto por um bom tempo," eu continuei rindo. "Mas mesmo assim você ainda é filha de Charlie." Ela ainda parecia confusa com minhas palavras, talvez ela realmente não se lembrasse.

"Isso não importa Jacob," Sam gritou com fúria. "Ela é nossa inimiga agora." Eu não podia acreditar no Sam. Como, por um minuto, ele pode acreditar que ela era nossa inimiga?

"Inimiga," eu gritei em resposta. "Sam, como ela pode ser nossa inimiga quando ela nunca derramou sangue humano antes?" Sinceramente Sam não tinha prova para basear sua afirmação.

"JACOB," ele gritou com fúria.

"Sam, como ela pode ser nossa inimiga quando ela nunca derramou sangue humano antes?" Não, eu pensei comigo mesmo. Ele não pode matá-la! Eu vi Bella começar a tremer de medo enquanto ouvia nossa discussão sobre sua morte. De repente percebi porque eu tinha virado lobo recentemente. Os Cullen tinham feito algo. Eles quebraram o acordo.

"Não, ela não é," eu disse em resposta. "Eu sei que ela não é."

"ELA É UMA VAMPIRA, JACOB," ele gritou com os olhos esbugalhados. Meus ouvidos agora latejaram de dor; ele tinha que gritar tão alto?

"O que?" eu a ouvi gritar com medo em seus olhos. "O que você quer dizer com eu sou uma vampira?"

"Significa que seu preciosinho Edward te mordeu e te transformou nisso," Sam disse. "Agora você irá matar todo humano que você ver sem pensar."

"Mas você é um humano e eu não matei você," ela se defendeu. "Isso tem que significar algo."

"Ah e significa," ele concordou. Bella pareceu aliviada por um segundo antes de Sam continuar. "Significa que somos lobos e podemos matá-la em segundos."

"Mas não iremos machucá-la," eu disse respondendo sua pergunta que nunca foi falada. Todas as emoções que ela sentia eram mostradas em seus olhos. Vamos apenas pensar direito, Sam. Precisamos falar com os Cullen. Eu sei que eles não são meus favoritos, mas eu devo isso a Bella. Ela sempre foi como da família para mim." Embora eu soubesse que estava implorando, era a única maneira de salvá-la.

"Fui?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, você foi Bella," eu a assegurei. "Prometo que iremos tentar chegar a fundo nisso."

"Você tem vinte e quatro horas, Jacob," Sam disse em um tom ríspido. Consiga informações ou sua preciosinha _Bells_ irá morrer!" Sam desapareceu na floresta enquanto o resto da matilha o seguia.

"Obrigada Sam," Bella disse fracamente.

"É, obrigado Sam," eu concordei. Talvez houvesse alguma esperança. Bella parecia tão chateada. Eu tinha que achar alguma maneira de animá-la. "Você sabe que isso não vai durar certo? Ele vai superar logo."

"Eu só queria poder lembrar," ela começou a soluçar em suas mãos. Ela parecia tão perdida e desamparada. Eu só queria poder entender porque eu me importava.

"Você irá Bells," eu a assegurei. Me encontrei me aproximando dela até que estava ao seu lado. Ela começou a querer vomitar. Não era como se o cheiro dela fosse muito melhor para mim!

"Ah, por favor," eu ri. "Como se seu cheiro fosse muito melhor." Eu sabia que isso a tinha deixado furiosa então continuei rindo dela.

"Eu não cheiro mal," ela murmurou.

"É, tá bom," eu disse sarcasticamente. Ela ia querer me matar, mas eu não poderia me importar menos.

"Quer saber," ela respondeu. "Chamam de banho, você já ouviu falar?"

"Digo o mesmo," eu continuei provocando. _Essa garota está me deixando louco, _eu comecei a pensar. _Cara, eu senti tanta falta dela. _Comecei a pensar em nosso passado. Pensei em nossos momentos na praia e nossos pais nos observando. Eles sempre brincavam dizendo que um dia ficaríamos juntos.

"Você realmente sabe quem eu sou, não é?" ela perguntou de repente.

"Sim," eu disse mais uma vez. "Desde quando usávamos fraldas."

"Quem é Charlie?" ela perguntou.

"_Ele é seu pai_," eu disse em descrédito. Eu estava chocado. Como era possível ela não lembrar de nada? Nem mesmo seu próprio pai que a amava mais do que tudo. "Você realmente não lembra, não é?"

"Não," ela disse. "Tudo que eu lembro é de acordar com Edward." Eu odiava esse vampiro! Embora eu nunca tenha conhecido os Cullen, Edward era o que eu mais odiava. Ele tinha a habilidade de ler a mente das pessoas, e isso me perturbava mais do que tudo. Isso tornava quase impossível que lutássemos com ele ou com sua família.

"_Edward_" eu me encontrei dizendo entre os dentes cerrados. "O que você estava fazendo com aquele _desprezível,_ afinal?"

"Não fale assim dele," ela se tornou defensiva.

"Por que não?" eu perguntei. "Não é como se ele significasse algo para você ou algo assim, não é?" eu secretamente desejei que não.

"Acho que ele significa," Bella praticamente sussurrou. Me encontrei ficando enfurecido com sua declaração. Eu iria matá-lo se ele chegasse perto dela! Eu quase pulei quando seu telefone começou a tocar _Shake, shake, shake, shake, a shake it! __Belo toque,_ eu pensei sarcasticamente em minha mente.

"Não enche," Bella disse. Eu tinha pensado em voz alta?

"Alô," Bella respondeu com a voz trêmula.

**POV Charlie **

Alice Cullen tinha ligado para minha casa a três dias me dizendo que Bella queria ficar lá para o final de semana. Eu concordei vendo que eu estaria trabalhando e Bella não merecia ficar sozinha. Depois de três dias sem ouvir da minha filha comecei a ficar preocupado.

Bella não estava atendendo o telefone e só me deixou uma opção. Sendo um policial eu tinha acesso as informações pessoais de quase todo o estado. Procurei o número dos Cullen, que não estava na lista telefônica e foi bem difícil de encontrar.

"Alô," eu ouvi Carlisle atender o telefone. Ele parecia distraído e nervoso.

"Carlisle?" eu perguntei para ter certeza.

"Sim," ele disse.

"Aqui é o Chefe Swan," eu disse com minha voz séria. "Não ouvi nada sobre Bella faz três dias e estava me perguntando se eu poderia falar com ela, tentei ligar, mas ela não está atendendo o celular."

"Temo que isso não será possível, Chefe Swan," ele disse rapidamente. "Bella está fazendo compras com Alice e é difícil acompanhá-las nisso. Minha filha fica meio louca quando vê um shopping, sabe."

"Claro," eu concordei. "Você trará Bella para casa logo? Sinto falta de minha filha por aqui."

"Não tenho certeza Charlie," Carlisle disse. "Isso depende completamente da Bella."

"Você pode mandá-la para casa," eu o assegurei. "Tenho certeza que você está provavelmente cansado de tê-la por aí."

"Claro que não," ele disse. "Na verdade, você pode dizer que Bella é quase parte de nossa família. Sinto ter que terminar essa conversa, mas tenho que ir trabalhar."

"Claro," eu concordei. Embora eu saiba que Carlisle não minta, eu o achei meio suspeito. Decidi ligar para a minha filha novamente.

**POV Bella**

"Alô?" eu disse atendendo o telefone.

"Bella," um homem perguntou. "É realmente você, baby?"

"É," eu disse. "Quem é?"

"É seu pai," ele disse em tom chocado. "Quem mais seria, e porque você parece tão diferente?"

"Não sei," eu disse. "O número apareceu como restrito."

"Ah," ele disse parecendo envergonhado. "Desculpe Bells, eu não queria gritar."

"Tudo bem," eu disse. Olhei para Jacob pedindo ajuda. Ele pegou o telefone da minha mão e começou a falar com meu suposto pai.

"Chefe Swan," ele disse em um tom confiante.

"Jacob?" Charlie perguntou. "Porque está com o telefone da minha filha?"

"Ela está comigo em La Push," ele disse friamente.

"Não," Charlie descordou. "Ela está com Alice Cullen. Ela deveria estar fazendo compras!"

"Legal," eu rosnei entre meus dentes. Peguei meu telefone de volta e olhei malignamente para Jacob. Ele apenas deu de ombros e pediu desculpa.

"Pai, se acalme," eu o instrui. "Eu estava com Alice, mas então resolvi passar aqui. Só queria me distrair um pouco."

"Ah," ele disse. "Bells, porque não disse isso logo? Eu mesmo a teria levado aí. Eu vou todo final de semana para me encontrar com Billy Black. Você sabe que Jacob é filho de Billy?"

"Sim," eu menti. "Me lembro dele de nossos dias na praia. Você e Billy costumavam nos trazer quando éramos muito novos."

"É," ele disse chocado com a minha lembrança. Jacob olhou para mim com descrédito. _Como ela sabia disso, _ele pensou. _Ela de repente está se lembrando?_ "Está certa querida. Estou surpreso que você se lembre de Jacob depois desse tempo todo."

"Ele era um bom amigo," eu sorri. "Ainda é. Praticamente da família você pode dizer, certo pai?"

"Certo Bells," ele concordou. "Então você virá logo para casa?"?

"Não sei," eu disse honestamente. "Realmente não sei."

"Okay," ele disse. "Mas tente voltar logo. Lembre que você tem aula de manhã."

"Merda," eu disse.

"O quê?" Charlie perguntou. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Nada," eu menti mais uma vez. "Só esqueci que tinha aula. Desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir pai."

"Tchau Bella," ele disse. "Se divirta."

"Claro," eu concordei. "Irei me divertir muito."

"Então o que faremos?" Jacob perguntou. "Não é como se você pudesse voltar para a escola sendo uma recém-criada." De repente senti algo queimar minha garganta.

"Ai," eu gritei de dor.

"Bella, o que foi?" Jacob perguntou preocupado. Antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo me encontrei perseguindo um cheiro delicioso. Tinha o cheiro da minha comida favorita com outras misturas deliciosas.

"Bella," ouvi Jacob gritar atrás de mim, mas eu mal podia ouvi-lo. Eu estava em uma missão e minha presa estava agora entre meus dentes. Me encontrei mordendo a criatura e bebendo a substância mais doce que eu já provei.

Assim que me afastei da carcaça morta, eu examinei os danos. Deitado no chão sem vida, estava um cordeiro que deve ter se perdido.

"Bella," Jacob disse finalmente me alcançando. "O que foi?"

"Eu sou um monstro," eu chorei sem lágrimas. "Olha o que eu fiz, Jacob!"

"BELLA," eu ouvi a voz de Edward me chamar à distância.

"Edward," eu sussurrei em resposta, embora soubesse que de alguma forma ele havia me escutado. Ele estava perto, e estava procurando por mim.

* * *

**N/T:** _Nossa achei que a Bella tinha matado um humano *susto*_

**Comentem!**

**Beijos!**

**Twitter: Zah_Ribeiro**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Bella," Edward continuou me chamando. "Bella, amor, por favor me responda!"

"Eu sinto muito Edward," eu disse simplesmente. "Me desculpe."

"Você não devia se desculpar Bella," Jacob intersedeu. _Porque ela está perdendo tempo com ele_, ele pensou de maneira amarga. _Porque eu estou perdendo meu tempo me preocupando com isso?_

"Jacob você pode me deixar ir agora," eu disse. "Eu ficarei feliz em voltar para casa, seja lá onde ela fique."

"Casa é onde está sua família Bells," ele disse.

"E se os Cullen são minha família agora," eu disse. "E se eles são uma parte maior da minha vida do que eu pensava?"

"Então você pode começar de novo," ele disse irritado. _Fique frio Jake_, ele pensou. _Bella não sabe o que está falando._

"Jake eu sei o que eu estou falando," eu o corrigi. "Eu tenho a sensação de que amo todos eles, especialmente Edward. Eu preciso voltar. Além disso você disse a si mesmo que estava perdendo seu tempo."

"Como você," ele disse me olhando de forma suspeita. "Como você sabe disso? Eu nunca disse que estava perdendo meu tempo."

"Mas pensou," eu adicionei.

"Bella," ele disse me olhando. "Por favor, me diga que você não... quero dizer, você pode?"

"Sim Jacob," eu disse terminando seu pensamento. "Eu posso ler sua mente."

"Assim como ele," ele disse. "_Ele_ fez isso com você."

"Do que você está falando?" eu perguntei.

"Seu sanguessuga," ele zombou. "Ele fez isso com você! Quando ele te mordeu ele deve ter passado alguns de seus poderes para você."

"Poderes?" eu perguntei cautelosamente. Tinha acontecido tanto drama hoje que eu me sentia cansada, embora eu sentisse que não conseguiria dormir.

"Eu não sei muito," ele disse. "Mas eu sei que quando você se torna um vampiro, às vezes você consegue habilidades extras. Edward é capaz de ler mentes, e agora você também."

"Eu sei que é por isso que você o odeia," eu disse. "Olhe, você pode me odiar também, você pode até me destruir, mas por favor não vá atrás dele."

"Bella, olhe o que ele fez a você," ele apontou para a carcaça que foi impiedosamente pego. "Você mesma disse, você é um monstro."

"Eu realmente não tenho idéia do porquê," eu comecei. "Mas sinto que sou assim por algum motivo. Eu sei que Edward nunca iria querer me machucar Jake. Ele nunca faria isso comigo se ele soubesse que eu seria infeliz."

"Você honestamente pode me dizer que ama aquele sanguessuga," ele gritou. "Bella que diabos está errado com você? Você ficou completamente louca?"

"Não sei," eu gritei de volta. "Agora eu não tenho idéia de quem sou ou quem são vocês. Talvez eu esteja louca mas você não estaria? Se você estivesse vivendo minha vida agora o que você faria?"

"Me destruiria," ele disse olhando para céu escuro. "Se eu fosse um monstro como você eu imploraria pela morte."

"Você é um monstro como eu," eu disse. "Você é um lobo, Jacob Black! Como você é capaz de me julgar quando você está no mesmo barco que eu!"

"Eu não me alimento de sangue, Bella," ele gritou. _Eu nunca teria feito isso com você. __Eu a manteria segura e feliz… e humana, _ele pensou.

"Jacob, por favor," eu implorei. "Se fosse para me proteger você teria feito o mesmo."

"Como você sabe que foi para a sua proteção?" ele perguntou. "Poderia ter sido para pura satisfação daquele monstro!"

"Ele não é um monstro," eu defendi Edward. Porque eu sentia algo tão forte por essa pessoa? Como Edward poderia evocar essa paixão dentro de mim? Eu realmente poderia ter esses sentimentos tão fortes?

"Você fala como se estivesse apaixonada por ele," Jacob disse em um leve sussurro.

"Eu acho que estou," eu admiti. "Jacob eu não tenho idéia de porque eu me sinto assim, mas eu sinto. Algo está me dizendo que eu e ele estávamos apaixonados."

"Certo, Bella," ele disse me olhando malignamente. "Então deixe seu precioso Edward te salvar! Cansei de te ajudar." Ele começou a se afastar de mim antes de se virar e me olhar com os olhos cerrados. "Ah e a propósito, boa sorte tentando achar uma saída de La Push.

"Jake, por favor," eu implorei mais uma vez, mas ele já tinha ido.

**EPOV**

"Bella," eu gritei mais uma vez. "Bella, amor, por favor me respoda."

"Eu sinto muito," a ouvi sussurrar fracamente. "Me desculpe."

"Temos que pegá-la de volta," eu disse. "Alice você precisa descobrir um jeito."

"Estou tentando o melhor que posso Edward," ela disse sem defesa. "Você sabe que não posso ver com os lobos por perto."

"Em primeiro lugar, é sua culpa que eles estão com ela." Eu gritei para ela. De repente seu rosto ficou coberto de dor e engústia. Eu sabia que se ela fosse capaz de chorar, lágrimas estariam escorrendo por seu rosto pálido.

"Isso não foi just Edward," Esme disse confortando minha irmã soluçante. "A culpa não é de Alice."

"Ninguém é culpado," Carlisle adicionou. "Edward você precisa lembrar de ser positivo. Se todos trabalharmos juntos talvez possamos elaborar um plano para trazê-la de volta."

"Juntos," eu murmurei. "Carlisle você esqueceu que estamos sem dois membros de nossa família. Como supostamente vamos lutar com o inimigo sem o resto do time?"

"Não precisa haver uma luta," Carlisle disse. "Agora precisamos que os lobos entendam porque Bella foi transformada."

"Ela estava certa," eu disse friamente.

"Sobre o que?" Alice disse envolvendo seu braço em mim. Essa era a melhor coisa em Alice. Ela sempre sabia que embora minhas palavras tenham sido ríspidas, que eu não queria realmente dizer aquilo. Ela sempre estava lá para mim.

"Eu nunca devia ter feito isso com ela," eu chorei secamente. "Se eu não a tivesse transformado, então, talvez ela estivesse mais feliz."

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade," Alice disse. "Edward, Bella é loucamente apaixonada por você."

"Mas talvez ela desejasse morrer," eu disse. "Talvez ela não estivesse sentindo tanta dor agora."

"Nós não tivemos outra escolha, filho," Carlisle disse. "A culpa de morta de Bella estaria em nossos ombros. Nós devíamos a Bella uma segunda chance de vida."

"O que faremos agora?" eu perguntei. "Se colocarmos o pé no território deles, irão tirar a vida dela sem hesitar."

"Não há nada que possamos fazer Edward," Carlisle suspirou. "Tudo que podemos fazer agora, é esperar."

**Emmett POV**

Eu estive procurando por dias e ainda assim nenhum sinal de Rosalie. Se minha vida não tivesse sido tirada de mim, eu iria tirá-la agora. Minha razão de existir já não estava dentro do meu mundo. Decidi voltar para Forks na esperança de que minha família pudesse me ajudar na busca. Eu tinha que tentar.

Alice me ligou continuamente implorando para que eu voltasse para casa, mas eu sempre recusei. Minha família era Rosalie e ela sempre foi tudo que eu precisava. Porque ela me deixou assim? Senti alívio quando meu telefone começou a tocar. O peguei e atendi no mesmo segundo.

"Alô," eu disse ansiosamente. Eu não fui capaz de checar e ver, mas algo me dizia que era Rosalie.

"Emmett," ela disse em um tom suave.

"Rosie, babe," eu quase gritei. "Onde você está? Como você está? Está voltando para casa?"

"Emmett," ela me alertou.

"Desculpe," eu disse. "Eu só não consigo viver assim, Rose. Eu preciso de você aqui comigo. Preciso saber que você está segura."

"Eu sinto muito," ela disse. "Emmett, tenho medo que isso não possa acontecer."

"O que você quer dizer?" eu perguntei.

"Eu ainda não posso enfrentá-lo," ela disse. "Especialmente agora."

"Especialmente agora?" eu a incentivei a continuar.

"Eu não sabia Emmett," ela começou a chorar. "Eu não sabia quem ele realmente era."

"Rose, babe, se acalme," eu falei. "Me diga o que está acontecendo."

"Ele é um estuprador Emmett," ela quase gritou. "Ele está estuprando dúzias de mulheres e naquela noite ele tentou fazer o mesmo com a Bella! Edward estava certo; eu não tinha idéia do que eu estava falando. Eu nunca quis que o que aconteceu comigo acontecesse com a Bella, ou qualquer outra pessoa."

"Rosalie, tudo bem," eu disse suavemente tentando acalmá-la. "Traga-o aqui ou me deixe encontrá-la que irei dar um jeito nele."

"Não, Emmett," ela soluçou. "Esse é meu problema e agora tenho que lidar com ele."

"Não sozinha," eu a corrigi. "Rosalie você é minha esposa. Resolvemos as coisas juntos e não sozinhos." Eu só queria pegá-la em meus braços e confortá-la. Ela não merecia passar por tanta dor, não importa o que ela tenha feito.

"Sim, Emmett, sozinha," ela disse. "Eu tenho que ir."

"Rose, não." Eu implorei.

"Eu te amo Emmett," ela disse, e então havia ido.

"Não," eu gritei. De repente, meu telefone começou a tocar novamente. Tinha que ser ela! Ela finalmente tinha voltado a seu senso e estava vindo para casa.

"Rose," eu respondi apressadamente. "Rosalie me diga onde você está. Eu vou encontrá-la quer você goste ou não." Esperei sua voz gloriosa falar meu nome novamente mas em vez disso outra pessoa falou.

"Emmett?" a voz assustada perguntou.

**BPOV**

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo," eu falei comigo mesma. "Eu preciso sair daqui!" meu telefone começou a tocar novamente pedindo para eu balançá-lo até que eu o atendi com minha voz trêmula.

"Alô?" eu disse.

"Bella onde você está?" O homem chamado Charlie gritou no telefone. "É quase meia-noite mocinha!"

"Sinto muito pai," eu disse verdadeiramente. "Se eu conseguisse achar uma saída, eu iria."

"Do que você está falando?" ele perguntou com raiva. "Onde você está?"

"La Push," eu disse a ele. "Eu simplesmente não consigo achar uma saída."

"Onde está Alice?" ele perguntou. "Ela não ficou com você?"

"Chamaram ela para um tipo de emergência na família," eu disse. "Jake simplesmente me deixou aqui."

"Ele te _deixou _aí?" ele perguntou atônito. "Isso realmente não soa como ele, Bells."

"Eu também achava que não," eu ri. "Mas faz umas duas horas que ele me deixou aqui no meio da floresta."

"Bella eu preciso que você olhe em volta e me diga o que vê," Charlie mandou. "Você vê algum ponto de referência que possa guiá-la para fora daí?" fiz como ele falou e procurei por algum sinal de vida.

"Não vejo nada," eu disse. "Tudo que consigo ver são árvores e musgo.

"Fique aí," a voz mandou mais uma vez. "Estou indo te pegar."

"Charlie não," eu me encontrei gritando. Eu era uma vampira agora. Se ele ficasse perto de mim eu iria perder o controle e _matá-lo_. Jacob estava certo em me deixar no meio do nada, eu não podia machucar ninguém, especialmente as pessoas que eu amava.

"Bella, o que você quer fazer então, ficar aí?" ele disse sarcasticamente. "Estarei aí em meia hora, vou chamar uma equipe quando eu chegar aí. Irei encontrá-la, eu prometo." Eu queria implorar novamente para ele ficar, mas ele já tinha desligado antes de eu ter sido capaz.

"MERDA," eu gritei. "O que eu faço? O que eu faço?" rolei o telefone em minha mão até que decidi ligar para Edward.

"Olá você ligou para Edward Cullen," a máquina falou.

"Droga," eu gritei para o telefone. Disquei outro número e rezei para que alguém atendesse. O nome em meus contatos dizia Emmett.

"Rose," uma voz frenética respondeu. "Rosalie me diga onde você está. Eu vou encontrá-la quer você goste ou não." Quem era Rosalie e porque ele estava me acusando de ser ela? Achei que meu nome era Bella.

"Emmett?" eu disse cuidadosamente.

"Bella," ele disse em um tom chocado. "Porque você está me ligando? Achei que você iria me desprezar depois de..."

"Como eu conheço você?" eu perguntei. Eu sei que deve ter soado idiota, mas foi a primeira pergunta que veio na minha cabeça.

"Bella..." ele disse atônito. "Eu sou irmão do Edward."

"Então isso significa que posso confiar em você, certo?" eu perguntei.

"Acho que sim," ele começou. "Mas como pode confiar em mim depois..."

"Olha, eu não me lembro do que você fez," eu o cortei. "Tudo que sei é que estou presa no meio de La Push, sem memória e sem saída."

"Uau, calma Bella," ele disse. "O que quer dizer com não lembrar? E mais importante, o que você está fazendo em La Push?"

"Esqueça isso," eu gritei. "Emmett você precisa me tirar daqui! Charlie está vindo me procurar e se ele chegar eu irei matá-lo."

"Bella, então saia," ele disse. "Você pode correr de volta para Forks."

"Não, não posso," eu disse me tornando nervosa. "Eles querem me matar, Emmett. Eles disseram que sou um tipo de abominação que vai assassinar a cidade inteira. Não seria surpresa se eu estivesse cercada nesse momento. Eles não irão me deixar ir até que eu prove que tenho um propósito para viver."

"Mas," ele hesitou.

"Emmett, por favor," eu implorei. "Por favor, me ajude. Eu não tenho mais ninguém," o ouvi respirar fundo antes de finalmente responder.

"Estou a caminho, Bella." Ele disse severamente. "Espere aí. Não se mexa!"

* * *

**N/T: FANFICTION COM PALHAÇADA E FORA DO AR AINDA, ESTOU FAZENDO TRUQUE (obrigada Ju) PRA POSTAR MAS ACHO QUE NINGUÉM ESTÁ RECEBENDO ALERTA ¬¬'**

_Que Jacob nojento! Tenho tanta pena do Emmett, será que ele vai conseguir salvar a Bella?_

**Comentem! **

**Beijos**

**Twitter: Zah_Ribeiro**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Eu estava tentando ligar para Edward nos últimos quinze minutos, mas não tive nenhuma sorte. Finalmente desisti e decidi ligar para Alice. Talvez ela pudesse me ajudar a pensar em algum jeito de salvar Bella. Senão estaríamos todos em um grande problema.

"Alô," sua voz soou mal-humorada no telefone.

"Alice," eu disse.

"Emmett," ela gritou. "Onde você está? Está vindo para casa? Achou a Rosalie?"

"Alice pare," eu comandei. "Preciso de sua ajuda.

"Porque?" ela perguntou. "O que está acontecendo?"

"É Bella," eu disse. "Jacob a abandonou e a deixou no meio de La Push. Bella entrou em pânico e ligou para Charlie pedindo ajuda. Agora ela está com medo de que irá matá-lo se ele chegar perto dela."

"Charlie?" Alice perguntou hesitantemente. "Quer dizer que Bella lembra quem ele é? Ela lembrou de algo mais?"

"Não," eu disse me tornando frustrado com minha irmã. Porque ela sempre achava a necessidade de fazer tantas perguntas? "Eu duvido que ela tenha lembrado de Charlie. Ela tentou ligar para Edward mas acho que o celular dele está desligado. Estive tentando ligar para ele por mais de quinze minutos."

"Ah," ela disse. "O telefone dele está sem bateria. Que hora mais conviniente, não é?"

"Alice, foco," eu disse em tom de aviso.

"Certo," ela disse. "Emmett eu não posso ver nada quando ela está com _eles_. Você terá que encontrar alguma forma de salvá-la e estando fora de La Push."

"Alice você sabe que isso é impossível," eu gritei. "Ela está presa no meio da floresta."

"Você pode guiá-la para fora," ela disse. "Eu posso ver que Charlie chegará lá em cinco minutos. Talvez ele possa distrair os lobos enquanto você fala com a Bella."

"Porque Edward não está tentando salvá-la?" eu perguntei. Para alguém que estava tão apaixonado por Bella parece bem estranho que ele ainda não tenha tentado isso.

"Porque eles a matariam Emmett," ela disse em um tom amedrontado. "Eles não querem nada além de machucar a família dela e a destruir."

"Então ela estava certa," eu suspirei. "Alice mande Edward me encontrar na linha da fronteira em cinco minutos. Irei trazer minha irmãzinha para casa sã e salva."

**BPOV**

Onde Emmett estava, eu pensei freneticamente. Já passou quase quinze minutos e o pânico estava começando a tomar conta de mim. E se eu não conseguisse sair daqui viva? Eu seria capaz de lembrar minhas memórias? E se eu vivesse meus últimos momentos dentro da escuridão. Quando eu estava prestes a entrar em uma pausa mental meu telefone começou a tocar.

"Alô, Emmett, onde você está?" eu perguntei freneticamente. "Não temos muito tempo."

"Bella," eu ouvi outra voz falar, uma voz feminina.

"Quem é?" eu perguntei.

"Bella é Alice," ela disse parecendo um pouco magoada.

"Alice?" eu disse questionando. "Como eu conheço _você_?" Quem eram todas essas pessoas.

"Bella, não tenho tempo para explicar." Ela disse. "Preciso que me escute okay? Emmett irá ligar para você em alguns minutos e achar um jeito de te tirar daí. Charlie estará aí em menos de cinco minutos e eu preciso que você se apresse!"

"Certo," eu concordei.

"Bella, Edward quer falar com você," ela disse. "Tudo bem?"

"Sim," eu concordei novamente. "Só se apresse, não temos muito tempo."

"Bella," sua doce voz soou no meu ouvido. "Amada você está bem? Você pode me ouvir?"

"Edward," eu disse reprimindo os soluços sem lágrimas. Jacob estava certo. Mesmo que eu não pudesse me lembrar dessa pessoa, eu estava loucamente apaixonada por ele. "Me desculpe Edward."

"Por favor, não se desculpe minha Bella," ele quase sussurrou. "Eu nunca deveria ter feito isso com você. Você tem muita sorte de não lembrar de mim. Sinto que não trouxe nada além de dor."

"Não sou eu quem deve julgar?" eu perguntei. "Edward você estava certo, eu não lembro de você, mas eu lembro que você me ama. Tenho certeza que o motivo por você ter feito isso era para o meu próprio bem. Se eu não conseguir sair daqui viva, quero que saiba que eu te desculpo."

"Bella você sairá viva," ele me corrigiu. "E então, eu estarei bem aquí esperando por você. Eu te amo Isabella Marie Swan."

"E eu acredito que também te amo Edward," eu sussurrei. "Só sinto muito que isso tenha machucado você."

"Por favor, não pense tal coisa," ele implorou. "Eu te _verei _logo. Tchau minha amada."

"Tchau Edward," eu disse em resposta. Minha única esperança era que suas palavras fossem verdade. Eu não queria nada além de ficar com ele até o fim dos tempos. Meu telefone começou a tocar novamente e eu sabia que era hora.

**Emmett POV**

"Alô," Bella respondeu.

"Bella, é Emmett," eu disse a ela. "Alice te disse sobre o plano?"

"Sim," ela disse soando petrificada. "Estou pronta Emmett, vamos fazer isso." Embora eu tenha conhecido Bella por um período muito curto, eu tinha que admirar sua força. Ela era uma pessoa notável por dentro e por fora e eu percebi agora porque Edward a amava tanto. Eu só queria ter o meu amor comigo naquele momento.

"Bella," eu comecei a instruir. "Quero que você respire fundo." Eu a ouvi fazer como eu instrui e a ouvi se lançar dentro da floresta. "Sentiu cheiro de algo?"

"Senti Emmett," ela disse. "Não é como cheiro de animal, tem um cheiro de dar água na boca."

"Charlie está aí," eu disse. "Bella, eu sei que você achará que sou louco por dizer isso mas preciso que você siga o cheiro."

"Emmett não," ela descordou. "Eu o matarei se fizer isso."

"Não, você não matará Bella," eu disse a ela. "Eu já falei com Alice e ela me assegurou que você manterá o controle. Eu prometo, você pode fazer isso." Embora eu soubesse que mentir para Bella não era a melhor coisa, eu senti como se fosse a única coisa que eu pudesse fazer. Eu também sabia que ela era forte e tudo que precisava era ser encorajada.

"O cheiro dele é tão forte," ela disse em tom fraco. "Eu não sei o que fazer."

"Bella, vá até ele," eu a guiei. "Quando encontrar com ele vá até a linha da fronteira, eu a encontrarei lá."

"Okay," ela concordou novamente. "Estarei lá."

"Sim, estará" eu continuei a encorajá-la.

**BPOV**

Emmett tem que ser louco! Ele realmente acreditava que eu poderia manter o controle quando meu pai tinha o cheiro tão forte? Quase me matava respirar então decidi manter o foco na corrida. Embora eu tivesse experimentando minha força, a minha velocidade ainda me chocava.

"Bella," eu ouvi a voz de Charlie gritar. "Bella onde você está?" ouvi os lobos começarem a seguir o meu caminho. Eles estavam perto, mas eu ainda tinha vantagem.

"Pai," eu chamei o mais alto que pude. "Me encontre na linha da fronteira. Acho que já estou quase saindo daqui."

"Bella," ele gritou novamente. "Me espere para tirar você daí."

"Não pai, fique aí," eu avisei. Ele estava quase perto demais. Mais alguns passos e com certeza eu perderia o controle.

"Bella," eu ouvi Jacob gritar para mim. Ele parecia ser o único lobo em forma humana naquele momento. "Bella não faça isso com ele. Você vai _matá-lo_! É realmente isso que você quer?"

"Pare Jake," eu o avisei. "Não me faça brigar com você." Com mais um passo rápido e eu estaria perto da linha da fronteira. Charlie estava parado lá me olhando suspeitamente enquanto Jacob me segurava.

"Jake eu disse para você parar," eu o avisei novamente.

"NÃO BELLA," ele gritou. "Eu não posso deixá-la fazer isso."

"Então você não me deixa escolha," eu disse respirando fundo. Senti o cheiro do meu pai queimar minha língua e por algum milagre ainda fui capaz de me controlar. "Pai me ajude!"

"Bells," ele gritou. Jacob agarrou meu braço e começou a me puxar cruelmente.

"Pai, me ajude," eu implorei novamente. Usei toda a força que eu tinha para empurrar Jacob, mas ele simplesmente continuava me segurando.

"Jacob Black que diabos você está fazendo," Charlie gritou. "Solte minha filha agora!"

"Não Charlie," ele gritou em resposta. "Ela não pode partir."

"Sim, eu posso," eu rosnei.

"Solte-a Jacob," ouvi um grito familiar. "Se não soltar, então eu e minha família não teremos outra escolha a não ser ajudar Charlie a lidar com você."

"Bella," Charlie disse chegando perto de mim. _O que aconteceu com minha garotinha_, ele pensou. _O que Jacob fez a minha filha? Charlie se controle, deve haver algum tipo de explicação para isso._

"Isso não termina aqui Bella," Jacob avisou. "Mas acredite, você cometeu o pior erro de sua vida. Eu voltarei," ele finalmente soltou meu braço e me jogou no chão com força. Meu pai se lançou na direção de Jacob enquanto eu levantava e rapidamente corria para onde o resto da minha família estava. Todos observamos o resto dos lobos desaparecer na escuridão.

"Jacob isso não terminou," Charlie gritou. Jacob de alguma forma conseguiu correr a tempo. Eu podia ver que Charlie estava furioso. "Bella o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu apenas me perdi pai," eu disse. "Sério, não é grande coisa. Os Cullen me ajudaram a achar o caminho para fora da floresta."

"Sério?" ele disse se virando para eles. Senti minha garganta começar a queimar enquanto Charlie colocava seu braço em volta de mim. Ele me abraçou com força e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. _Obrigada meu Deus por ela estar bem_, ele pensou. Embora a dor em minha garganta fosse forte, a dor em meu coração era mais forte ainda. Esse cara realmente me amava e eu não podia me lembrar de uma única coisa sobre ele, exceto que eu queria matá-lo.

"Bella você está tão fria, querida," Charlie sussurrou. "Vou levá-la ao hospital."

"Permita-me," Edward disse vindo do canto. "Eu sei que você irá preferir endireitar as coisas por aqui."

"Charlie, ela ficará bem," o homem que eu lembrava ser Carlisle disse. "Eu tomarei conta dela."

"Não posso pedir para fazer isso Carlisle," Charlie disse.

"Sim você pode," Carlisle disse. "Edward pode levá-la e nos encontraremos lá."

"Tem certeza?" Charlie perguntou. _Posso confiar nele?_ Charlie questionou em sua mente.

"Pode confiar nele pai," eu adicionei. "Edward nunca deixaria nada acontecer comigo."

"Certo Bella," ele suspirou. "Vou encontrar o Billy mas a encontrarei no hospital em uma hora certo?"

"Sim, pai," eu disse. Senti Edward colocar seus braços em volta dos meus ombros e me empurrar para frente. Eu me sentia tão segura e contente, como se eu finalmente estivesse onde deveria estar.

"Obrigada Emmett," eu disse para o homem alto quando cheguei ao seu lado.

"Sempre que precisar irmãzinha," ele disse. _Só espero que ela possa me perdoar um dia,_ ele pensou com uma expressão de dor.

"Não há nada para perdoar Emmett," eu disse respondendo seus pensamentos. "Você salvou minha vida essa noite. Eu nunca poderia ficar brava com você depois disso."

"Bella o que," Edward começou a dizer, mas eu o cortei.

"Agora não Edward," Eu o alertei enquanto olhava para Charlie. _Espere até chegarmos ao carro, _eu pensei. Naquele momento, percebi que eu não só era capaz de ler mentes; mas eu era capaz de me comunicar com outras mentes. Edward provou minha teoria me olhando chocado. Ele abriu a porta para mim e gentilmente me guiou para dentro.

"Como isso é possível Bella?" ele perguntou.

"Não tenho idéia," eu ri. "Alguma habilidade louca, eu acho."

"Como você conseguiu se controlar?" ele perguntou agora impressionado. "Você poderia ter matado Charlie e ainda assim não matou."

"Alice disse que eu não o mataria," eu expliquei. "Ou pelo menos foi isso que ela disse ao Emmett."

"Não, ela não disse," Edward falou. "Eu estava perto de Alice durante a conversa deles. Ela nunca disse nada."

"Ah," eu disse agora chocada. "Acho que eu não poderia fazer isso a alguém que eu _amava_. Ele não merecia morrer por minha causa."

"Eu te amo Bella," Edward disse suavemente. "Sinto muito por ter feito isso com você."

"Edward não," eu implorei a ele. "Estou aqui agora e estou bem."

"Por enquanto," ele disse sombriamente. Ele pensou sobre o que Jacob falou várias vezes em sua cabeça. "Eu não o deixarei machucá-la meu amor."

"Eu sei Edward," eu suspirei. "Obrigada por me trazer de volta para você. Obrigada por manter sua promessa." Ele escovou sua mão suavemente contra minha bochecha. "Eu posso não lembrar agora, mas eu sei que amo você."

"Eu a amo também minha preciosa Bella," ele disse. "Agora vamos esquecer isso." Ele disse me puxando para o estacionamento onde sua família estava me esperando.

"Bella," a garota que eu presumi ser Alice gritou pulando em mim. "Estou tão feliz que você está bem."

"Eu também," eu concordei. "Eu tenho que agradecê-los por isso. Eu nunca teria saído de lá sem vocês."

"Então o que falaremos ao Charlie?" Edward perguntou a Carlisle. Edward continuava com um braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto me guiava até a entrada do hospital.

"Mentiremos," Carlisle suspirou. "Vamos ter que dizer que Bella contraiu algum tipo de doença e que terá que ficar em observação por algum tempo. Ela terá que ficar conosco também."

"Você acha que ele irá acreditar nisso?" eu perguntei. "Ele parecia claramente chocado quando me viu. Ele continuava se perguntando 'o que aconteceu com minha filha'."

"Eu não o ouvi dizer isso," Carlisle disse.

"Nós ouvimos," Edward e eu rimos em uníssono.

"Ela pode ler mentes também," Edward explicou. "Ela também consegue se comunicar com a mente de outras pessoas."

"Fascinante," Carlisle disse com alegria. "Mas chega disso, Charlie chegará a qualquer minuto."

Edward me puxou para o hospital e permitiu que eu me trocasse antes que eu sentasse no quarto do hospital. Quando Charlie chegou Carlisle estava fingindo me examinar.

"Então qual é o diagnóstico Dr. Cullen?" Charlie perguntou em pânico. Seu coração estava acelerado enquanto ele me via na luz. _O que aconteceu com ela, _ele pensou novamente.

"Bella está com pneumonia e precisa ser tratada por um tempo," Carlisle mentiu. "Eu me sentiria melhor se pudesse tratar de Bella em minha casa."

"Em sua casa?" Charlie disse com suspeita. "Mas não colocaria sua família em risco?"

"Nós temos um quarto de quarentena," Edward interveio. "Todos ficaremos bem."

"Não sei," Charlie hesitou.

"Charlie porque não deixamos Bella descansar enquanto conversamos?" ele disse puxando meu pai para fora do quarto. Eu podia ver a tensão se acumular em seu rosto enquanto ele pensava na minha doença. Me perguntei quanto tempo isso duraria até eu poder ficar com ele novamente.

"Trouxe isso para você," Edward disse colocando uma caixa familiar em meu colo. Haviam cartas ali. "Escrevíamos elas um para o outro. Quando eu perdi minha memória, você queria que eu as lesse. Você achou que poderia trazer algo de volta em mim. Talvez elas possam ajudar você." Ele beijou minha mão gentilmente enquanto eu puxava as cartas. Eu finalmente seria capaz de lembrar de tudo? Poderia ser a chave para as minhas memórias?

* * *

**N/T:** _Gente o fanfiction anda com palhaçada então está difícil postar, mas aí está mais um capítulo._

**Comentem, beijos! Twitter: Zah_Ribeiro**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**BPOV**

"Cartas," eu disse lentamente repetindo suas palavras. "Há quanto tempo nos conhecemos Edward?"

"De alguma forma," ele começou. "Nos conhecemos nossa vida toda. Isabella Swan eu tenho te amado desde o primeiro momento em que sonhei com você. Noventa anos passaram e eu ainda continuo te amando mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Eu amo você mais do que qualquer pessoa possa ter amado alguém."

"Noventa anos," eu disse. Suas palavras me intrigaram. Achei que eu tinha me tornado vampira há pouco tempo, mas suas palavras pareciam contradizer minhas crenças. "Edward há quanto tempo eu estou _desta_ forma?"

"Amor," ele sussurrou. "Percebo sua confusão embora eu ainda não seja capaz de ouvir. Parece que você é capaz de controlar seus pensamentos então não consigo ouvir nada que você está pensando. Você não me permitiria entrar em sua mente gloriosa para que eu possa te entender melhor?"

"Não posso," eu disse. "Pelo menos ainda não. Edward eu preciso de algumas respostas." Ele pegou minha mão e segurou suavemente com a sua. Ele se curvou e beijou a palma da minha mão.

"Bella minha amada, acredite em mim," ele implorou. "O que estou prestes a te dizer pode te assustar e você pode desacreditar, mas eu preciso que você entenda que minhas palavras são sinceras."

"Certo Edward," eu suspirei. "Você tem a minha confiança … e minha atenção." Ele disse obrigado novamente antes de hesitar. Ele parecia estar lutando em sua mente com um grave conflito. Havia muita coisa que ele queria me contar e ainda assim parecia ter medo.

"Edward," eu disse apertando sua mão. "Você pediu minha confiança e eu te dei. Agora tenho que te pedir a mesma coisa. Me diga tudo. Eu preciso saber."

"Sim Bella," ele concordou. "Essa história toda começou, para mim pelo menos, aproximadamente há noventa anos. Eu tinha dezessete anos e estava aterrorizado. Meus pais queriam que eu casasse, mas nunca me atrevi a isso. Entenda que eu estava apaixonado por essa garota. Ela tinha cabelos escuros cor de mogno que iam até o meio de suas costas. Ela também tinha adoráveis olhos castanhos e o coração mais lindo. Fiquei apaixonado por ela imediatamente. Infelizmente a única hora que poderíamos nos encontrar era nos sonhos. Embora acabasse com nossos corações parecia ser a única forma, até que um dia…"

"Um dia o que?" eu perguntei. "Edward até que um dia o que?" Enquanto Edward falava me encontrei relembrando os sonhos que uma vez tive. Eram sobre um garoto ... alto com cabelo cor de bronze e olhos cor de esmeralda. No sonho ele dizia que me amava, mas assim que Edward parou de falar eu perdi minha lembrança.

"Bella," ele alertou. "Escute. Apenas escute, por favor." Fiz como ele falou até que percebi que ele tinha parado a história, nossa história. Charlie estava praticamente gritando em sua mente e ficando muito bravo.

_Eu vou levar minha filha para casa, _ele pensou. _Ela é minha menina e vou fazer o que deve ser feito. Porque esse médico estava agindo como se Bella fosse sua responsabilidade, _sua _filha? Como se de alguma forma ela pertencesse aos Cullen invés de pertencer a sua própria família? _Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer no momento. Charlie chegaria na sala em segundos, mas levou apenas um para eu elaborar um plano.

"Bella, eu," Charlie começou a falar com raiva. _Acho que você deveria ficar com os Cullen por um tempo, _eu o imaginei falando. _Isso será bom para ela Charlie, pense nisso. Ela será capaz de se curar completamente e então voltar para casa com você. Se você levá-la assim, a possibilidade de ela sobreviver é menos que mínima. Seja razoável. _Eu o vi começar a reconsiderar. Ele estava mudando de idéia rapidamente enquanto pesava os prós e contras novamente.

"Sim pai," eu disse em tom convincente. "Continue o que você ia dizer."

"Talvez," ele hesitou. "Talvez fosse melhor se você ficasse com os Cullen por um tempo. Preciso de você feliz e saudável querida e eu sei que o Dr. Cullen será capaz de cuidar de você."

"Obrigada pai," eu disse suavemente. Em algum lugar dentro de mim eu lembrava dele. Lembrava da minha mãe também. Lembrei o quanto eu sentia falta dela desde que me mudei. Por último lembrei da minha melhor amiga, minha irmã Natalie. Eu sabia que ela estava com problemas por minha causa, mas eu não lembrava como ou por que.

"Amor, tudo bem," Edward sussurrou baixinho em meu ouvido. Eu nem mesmo tinha percebido que Charlie e Carlisle haviam saído enquanto eu chorava sem lágrimas. "Tudo ficará bem. Você vai ver."

"O que eu fiz Edward?" eu perguntei soluçando. "O que eu fiz com a Natalie? Porque eu deixei minha mãe e vim para cá? Não me entenda errado, estou feliz de ter vindo, mas sinto como se algo tivesse me empurrado para cá."

"Bella," ele disse subindo na cama e me envolvendo em seus braços. "Agora preciso que você se concentre e lembre dos bons momentos. Acredite em mim, nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para lembrar do resto. Preciso que você volte para mim, minha Bella."

"Eu queria poder Edward," eu disse verdadeiramente. _Precisamos levá-la para casa Bella, _eu ouvi Alice pensar. _Eu sei Alice, _eu comuniquei a ela.

"Não se preocupe," ele disse me levantando. "Leremos as cartas mais tarde. Talvez fosse melhor se você as relesse em casa."

Depois de dar outro doloroso adeus a meu pai, Edward me carregou para o carro. Ele disse ao Charlie que estava me carregando para minha segurança, mas nós dois sabíamos a verdade, ele apenas queria me abraçar. Chegamos em casa rapidamente. Alice apareceu no meu quarto e então permitiu que Edward e eu ficássemos sozinhos.

"Então," Edward disse envolvendo seus braços em volta da minha cintura. "O que você acha desse lugar?"

"É … agradável," eu disse com a boca praticamente escancarada. "Este é seu quarto?"

"Não," ele riu. "Esse é todo seu meu amor. Você tem esse espaço todo apenas para você."

"E se eu não quiser isso tudo para mim?" eu disse o puxando para mim sedutoramente. Arfei em choque assim que nossos corpos se encontraram. O que eu estava fazendo? De onde veio isso? Comecei a sentir minha respiração ficar rápida e artificial.

"Shh," ele disse. "Bella. Bella, por favor."

"Desculpe, Edward." Eu disse pelo que pareceu ser a milionésima vez aquele dia. "Não tenho idéia de onde veio isso. Eu nunca deveria … eu não deveria ter puxado você … sinto muito."

"Sente pelo que?" ele riu. "Se você não notou eu realmente gostei."

"Até parece," eu me encontrei resmungando. O que eu estava dizendo? De onde tudo isso estava vindo? De repente me peguei pensando em momentos em que Edward e eu estávamos juntos. Nós estávamos próximos, mas não íntimos, pois ele tinha medo de me machucar. Ele continuava dizendo sobre como não deveria estar comigo e que não deveríamos estar juntos. Era quase como se ele não me quisesse.

Senti como se tivesse que mostrar meus pensamentos a ele. Receber respostas para saber se essa memória aconteceu mesmo ou não. Ele realmente não me queria? Éramos nós dois um erro que não deveria ter acontecido?

"Bella, não," ele disse. "Não é o que você está pensando."

"Ah não é," eu disse agora com raiva. "Porque você mentiu para mim? Porque você disse que me amava quando você não queria nada mais do que me usar?"

"Bella, isso não é verdade." Ele jurou. "Eu amo você. Não entende isso? Não vê que é a única razão para a minha existência?"

"Saia Edward," eu disse entre os dentes. "Apenas saia por essa porta e me deixe."

"Bella," ele disse, mas eu o cortei.

"Por favor, Edward," eu implorei. "Saia." Ele fez como eu pedi e correu pela porta. Sentei na cama gigante que ficava no meio do meu quarto. Peguei a caixa com as cartas que eu ainda não tinha lido. O que eu poderia ler que Edward ainda não tinha deixado claro? Peguei a primeira carta e comecei a ler.

_16 de dezembro de 2008._

_Querido Edward,_

_Eu posso não ser a pessoa que você procura, mas de qualquer forma eu sinto que devo te responder. Sinceramente eu me sinto um pouco estúpida por responder essa carta que deve ter uns noventa anos, mas lá vai. Eu sei como é se sentir em uma situação que você não acha solução. Eu sei que é agonizante, mas eu prometo a você que poderia ser muito pior._

_Quanto a estar apaixonado, não é uma coisa que eu aconselho que você faça. Na minha experiência amor tem sido nada além de cruel e inútil. Eu tenho chorado lágrimas incontáveis por culpa dessa estúpida emoção e eu tenho que começar a desprezá-la. Talvez seja apenas eu que sou azarada no amor, mas de qualquer forma tome cuidado. Uma vez que você dá seu coração você nunca pode pegá-lo de volta. Então talvez você simplesmente deva casar com essa mulher e salvar seu coração da dor que o amor induz lenta, mas seguramente._

_Espero que tudo se resolva,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

Eu realmente tinha escrito aquilo? Continuei a ler o restante das cartas vendo imagens após imagens do que aconteceu durante essas semanas. Lembrei de Edward falando comigo no celular. Lembrei de ouvir sua voz falar meu nome pela primeira vez. Continuei lendo cartas por horas até que cheguei a última carta dele.

_Amada Isabella,_

_Agora acredito que tudo que disse-me é verdade. Eu realmente aplaudo-a por possuir tal máquina que não entendo como consegues manter sua sanidade. Realmente matou-me por estar tão perto de finalmente comunicar-me com você. Embora eu tenha apenas escutado sua voz por um mero segundo eu achei-a celestial._

_Devo instruí-la para investir em um novo dispositivo para que eu possa falar com você por mais tempo. Temo que seu telefone está terrivelmente danificado e possivelmente demente. Vive pedindo-me para mexê-lo e mesmo quando eu o faço não fica satisfeito._

_Embora o real motivo por eu estar escrevendo-te é para contar-te a verdade. Uma vez você perguntou-me pra quem eu escrevia aquelas cartas. Eu não sabia até recentemente, que eras você o tempo todo. Você és a mulher que tenho sonhado desde o primeiro momento em que respirei na terra._

_Percebi que eras você quando vi seus lindos olhos brilhando pra mim em uma gloriosa foto sua. Isabella embora possas parecer ousado eu devo confessar-te que estou apaixonado por você. Você podes não retribuir meus sentimentos, mas preciso que saibas. Encontraremos um jeito de ficarmos juntos se ambos sentirmos a mesma coisa. Não acredito que o destino possas ser tão cruel por separar-nos por uma vida inteira sem nunca termos conhecido-nos._

_Por favor responda-me rapidamente e diga-me o que realmente desejas. Desejas uma vida comigo? Se assim for preciso saber de uma vez. Amo-te e apenas desejo que possas sentir o que sinto._

_Com todo meu coração, e toda minha alma,_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

Meu coração apertou enquanto eu lia minha última resposta. Como eu pude ter feito isso com ele? Eu ainda não lembrava do que, mas estava fugindo. Eu precisava de sua ajuda para terminar esse quebra cabeça de uma vez por todas. Eu também precisava que ele soubesse que eu sentia muito e que o amava.

"Edward," eu chamei suavemente. "Edward, podemos conversar por um minuto? Preciso de você." Antes que eu tivesse tempo de falar outra palavra ele estava ao meu lado.

"Bella," ele disse preocupado. "O que foi? O que há de errado?" eu gentilmente coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto preocupado. Fui com meu corpo mais para frente até que havia apenas alguns centímetros entre nós. Bati meus lábios contra os deles com tanta severidade que quase nos derrubei.

"Eu te amo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," eu ri. "Percebi que eu estava errada. Quando eu disse a você que se apaixonar era um erro, nunca foi um erro. O único erro que eu cometi foi não perceber o meu amor por você mais cedo." Dessa vez ele me atacou ferozmente. Caímos na cama arfando com a falta do ar que nós não precisávamos.

"Achei que tinha te perdido," ele disse enquanto continuava me beijando docemente. "Achei que você me odiaria pelo que eu fiz com você. Eu só estava tentando te salvar Bella. Eu tinha que te afastar dele."

"De quem?" eu perguntei. "Me afastar de quem?"

"Achei que você tinha lembrado de tudo," ele disse confuso.

"Quase tudo," eu o corrigi. Lembrei dos meus amigos e da minha família, os antigos e os novos. Lembrei de me apaixonar por você. Lembrei de nossas declarações através dos sonhos e das cartas enquanto esperávamos pelo que parecia ser uma eternidade para ficarmos juntos. Mas é onde minha lembrança pára. Eu preciso que você me ajude. A pergunta é … você irá me ajudar?"

"Não sei se posso," ele disse com dor em seus gloriosos olhos.

"Não importa o que seja Edward, estou aqui agora," eu respirei. "Estou segura. Estamos juntos e nada pode nos parar."

"Quase nada," ele disse. "Talvez esse seja o motivo por você ter esquecido tudo. Você está tentando bloquear as memórias dolorosas de sua vida. Coisas que você não queria mais pensar. Para mim, foi meu amor por você que conseguiu amenizar tudo, mas para você..."

"Edward, por favor," eu implorei. "Por favor, me conte."

"Tem certeza?" ele perguntou. Acenei em reconhecimento e esperei que ele falasse novamente. "O nome dele era Kyle. Quando você ainda era humana, vocês namoraram. O relacionamento acabou quando você descobriu que não poderia amá-lo."

"Porque eu estava apaixonada por você," eu terminei por ele.

"Sim," ele sorriu. Acariciei sua bochecha enquanto me inclinava para beijá-lo. _Preciso que você entenda que eu te amo, _ele falou em sua cabeça. _Ele nunca mais irá machucá-la novamente._

"Novamente?" eu perguntei. "O que você quer dizer com novamente?" Edward mais uma vez ficou com a familiar expressão de dor que eu tanto desprezava. Embora eu soubesse que ele tentou impedir, as imagens apareceram em sua cabeça. Eram imagens minhas. Eu estava deitada no chão, inconsciente e sangrando por todos os lugares possíveis. Eu o vi implorando para eu ficar com ele. O senti me abraçar apertado enquanto Rosalie defendia algo protetoramente ... era ele.

"Ah Deus," eu chorei juntando a última peça do quebra cabeça. "Edward eu ... eu sinto muito. Eu nunca devia ter fugido. Eu nunca deveria ter colocado sua vida em risco desse jeito."

"Bella, não," ele disse descordado. "Você não tem culpa."

"Tenho sim," eu gritei. "Edward um estuprador psicótico que já machucou muitas pessoas é um vampiro por _minha_ causa. Ele está destruindo outras pessoas por _minha_ causa. Minha melhor amiga ... a pessoa que arriscou sua própria vida para me salvar está deitada em uma cama de hospital por _minha_ causa. Rosalie se foi por _minha _causa! Como não é minha culpa?"

"Hey," ele disse me puxando mais uma vez para seu corpo. "Agora me escute. Natalie fez o que fez porque te ama. É verdade que ela arriscou sua vida, mas não foi você quem a machucou ... foi ele. Rosalie fez o que fez por despeito, ciúme e por vontade própria."

"Eu vou arrumar isso," eu prometi. "Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer."

"Isso pode esperar," ele disse. "Você não percebe como é um milagre você ainda estar aqui? Eu a tenho em meus braços segura e protegida. Você e eu temos um ao outro para sempre."

"Eu sei," eu disse lentamente acariciando seu rosto. "Edward eu te amo. Eu só não consigo acreditar em como tenho sorte enquanto outras..."

"Bella," ele corrigiu novamente. "Natalie está bem e eu a levarei até ela assim que você for capaz de ir. Kyle será destruído com o tempo. Quanto a Rosalie, ela voltará para casa logo. Agora tudo que importa é você e eu." Pensei em suas palavras e percebi que ele estava certo. Nós tínhamos um ao outro e no momento era tudo que importava.

"Você está certo," eu concordei. "Edward dessa vez tenho certeza que nunca sairei do seu lado."

"Você disse isso antes," ele brincou.

"Eu sei," eu ri. "Mas já que quebrei essa promessa antes, terei que arrumar as coisas com você." Permiti que minhas mãos dançassem ansiosamente por seu corpo.

"Hmm," ele disse. "E como você planeja fazer isso?"

"Ah," eu comecei. "Tenho algumas idéias." Coloquei meus lábios em seu pescoço e comecei a beijá-lo. Ele gemeu de prazer e começou a me beijar também. Lentamente ele começou a tirar minha blusa enquanto eu desabotoava sua calça. De repente meu celular começou a tocar alto.

"Deixe," ele disse contra meus lábios. Continuamos nos beijando até que o som não estava apenas nos distraindo como perturbando também.

Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?

_Agora, se ela te tocar assim você tocará ela de volta?_

Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that

_Agora, se ela mexer assim você irá mexe-la daquele jeito?_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

_Mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe, uh mexe isso_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

_Mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe, uh mexe isso_

"Só pode ser brincadeira," Edward e eu gritamos em uníssono. _Ah vai gente, _Edward e eu ouvimos Alice falar. _Eu só preciso da Bella por um segundo e Carlisle quer falar com vocês dois._

_Alice, _eu gemi em minha cabeça. _Nós estamos um pouco ocupados agora. Isso não pode esperar um pouco? _Já que não tive resposta da minha nova irmã, Edward e eu continuamos de onde tínhamos parado até meu telefone começar a tocar. Dessa vez Edward jogou o aparelho indefeso na parede fazendo com o que o barulho parasse.

"Hey," eu gritei para ele. "Eu meio que gostava desse telefone."

"Por quê?" ele perguntou. "Eu sempre acho que ele é ruim e maligno. Você deveria se livrar disso amor." Ele deu um beijo em meu pescoço e todos pensamentos tristes do meu falecido telefone sumiram. Eu tinha tirado a calça dele e estava prestes a tirar a minha, quando de repente...

Shake shake shake shake a shake it

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan tragam suas bundas aqui agora," Alice gritou. Nós dois gememos em protesto e fizemos nosso caminho para a porta.

"Sim _mãe,_" eu provoquei enquanto me virei para puxar a maçaneta e Edward continuava me beijando. Fechei a porta enquanto continuava beijando Edward até que ouvi um alto _snap!_

"Ops." Eu tinha arrancado a porta das dobradiças e quebrado a maçaneta no processo.

"Não se preocupe amor," Edward riu. "Eu vou te ensinar tudo." Rimos mais uma vez antes de descer para encontrar nossa família.

* * *

**N/T:** _Olá pessoas, sei que demorei um século para atualizar, mas aí está mais um capítulo ^^. Esses dois começaram a ficar safadinhos hein? Espero que vocês comentem para eu me animar e traduzir mais =]_

**Beijosss**


	7. Capítulo 7

**BPOV**

"O que foi Carlisle?" Edward perguntou claramente perturbado. _Isso só vai levar um minuto meu amor, _Ele pensou. _Então eu prometo que no momento em que ele terminar, poderemos continuar de onde paramos. _Ele piscou para mim antes da dar o meu sorriso torto favorito que ele sabia que eu não conseguia resistir.

"Certo," Carlisle começou em hesitação. "Bem, veja... Edward, Bella … eu … bem."

"Carlisle," sorri. "Apenas desembuche, tenho certeza que podemos aguentar." Edward brincou e envolveu seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Carlisle percebeu isso e pareceu bem ansioso.

"Bella," ele começou. "Eu a amo como se fosse minha própria filha. Você tem feito tanta diferença nessa família e fico feliz por tê-la aqui."

"Obrigada," eu disse. "Mas isso não é tudo que você queria falar, não é Carlisle?"

"Não exatamente," ele suspirou. "Edward, Bella, eu sou a figura do pai nesta casa então acho que devo iniciar algumas regras. Vocês podem não gostar, mas devem seguir, por enquanto pelo menos é isso."

"Nós fizemos algo errado?" eu perguntei ficando preocupada. Esperava não ter metido Edward em problemas. Já tinha causado bastante controvérsia na casa e não queria ser mais um fardo. "Tenho certeza que foi minha culpa, por favor não puna Edward por meus erros."

"Bella, você não fez nada errado," Carlisle me silenciou. "É só que você e Edward terão que fazer algo."

"Certo," nós falamos juntos.

"Vocês terão que dormir em quartos separados," ele disse rapidamente. Edward e eu olhamos um para o outro antes de cairmos na gargalhada. Carlisle pareceu extremamente triste conosco.

"Desculpe," Edward finalmente disse. "Eu realmente não consigo ver isso como um problema. Bella e eu não dormimos, lembra?"

"Sim, mas precisam manter a fachada humana," ele nos lembrou. "Vocês dois não são casados e a posição que Alice viu vocês dois não seria apropriado para companhia humana. Especialmente se for o pai da Bella quem venha visitá-la pelo menos uma vez por dia!" esperei para o sangue encher minhas bochechas enquanto Carlisle falava, mas o sangue não veio. Estranhamente senti como se fosse sentir falta de corar algum dia, embora eu tenha ficado irritada com isso às vezes.

"Você está certo Carlisle," Edward disse claramente tão envergonhado quanto eu. "Não acontecerá novamente, eu posso assegurar." Gemi em derrota. Eu queria que aquilo acontecesse novamente. Parecia para mim que estar com Edward daquela forma era a coisa mais gloriosa no mundo.

"Então," eu perguntei tentando mudar de assunto. "Mais alguma coisa que precisamos saber?"

"Precisamos discutir seu plano, Bella." Ele disse. "Certo, agora você está segura. Está na área dos Cullen, longe dos lobos e livre do Kyle. Apesar de ser um problema futuro, ocorrerá em breve, um problema que nós não podemos exatamente ... resolver."

"Eu sou uma vampira," eu terminei para ele. "Sou uma recém criada sedenta por sangue. Entendo as complicações. Sou um perigo e uma ameça para cada pessoa que cruzar o meu caminho ... incluindo minha família e amigos."

"Ainda assim você conseguiu se controlar, Bella." Edward interveio. "Você esteve perto de matar Charlie e ainda assim, não o fez."

"Eu te disse Edward," eu expliquei. "Eu nunca poderia fazer algo contra quem eu amo."

"Isso é certo," Carlisle continuou. "Mas e as outras pessoas que você não ama? Percebi que pode controlar seus instintos naturais, mas acredito que controlar isso contra aqueles que te aborrecerem pode ser mais desafiador."

"Um dia serei normal?" perguntei. Eu realmente não tinha pensado sobre o lado negativo de ser uma vampira. Eu era o predador número um no mundo, o topo na cadeia alimentar. "Eu ainda quero viver uma vida normal."

"Bella, você precisa entender," Edward disse. "A vida não será mais normal para você agora. Você sempre terá essa urgência; você sempre sentirá essa necessidade. A verdadeira pergunta é o quão normal você consegue parecer?"

"Isso significa que ficarei pesa em uma jaula pelo resto da minha existência?" eu ponderei em voz alta. E Charlie? Eu prometi que voltaria para casa. Eu prometi que seria sua filha e ficaria curada novamente. Eu poderia cumprir essa promessa ou aquelas seriam as últimas palavras que eu dirigi a ele?

"Claro que não amor," Edward disse. "Nós só precisamos testar suas forças e suas fraquezas. Você será capaz de viver uma vida semi normal, só não tão normal quanto você costumava."

"Seu verdadeiro teste chegará em uma hora," Alice disse entrando na sala. "Debi e Lóide decidiram aparecer. Eles estão muito preocupados com a Bella." Ela começou a pensar em Jessica e Mike.

"Você só pode estar brincando," Edward riu. "Você pode apostar que o único motivo para o Newton aparecer é para ter certeza de que eu ainda não matei a Bella."

"O que?" eu perguntei agora confusa.

"Bem Bella, quando você era humana, Mike temia que você ficasse perto de mim," Edward riu. "Ele sempre achou que se eu ficasse sozinho com você eu me tornaria uma espécie de assassino."

"Ainda lembro o primeiro dia," Alice disse rindo também. "Eu tive a visão de que se eu permitisse que você sentasse com Mike invés de levá-la conosco, ele a convidaria para sair. Ele já tinha tudo planejado. Ele ficaria de joelhos e iria implorar para você ir a alguma festa ridícula com ele."

"Ele só me conhecia há uma hora," eu disse espantada. Esse cara realmente era rápido. "Como isso é possível?"

"Você devia ter ouvido o que ele estava pensando," Edward rosnou. "Eu quase arranquei a cabeça dele enquanto ouvia seus pensamentos."

"Awww," eu disse envolvendo meus braços em sua cintura e beijando seu queixo levemente. "Você realmente nunca pensou que eu o queria, né? Eu estava completamente focada em você desde o momento em que chegou na cantina, e mesmo assim, é ridículo pensar que eu poderia olhar para Mike."

"Sério?" ele disse olhando para mim. "Ás vezes você não pensa que seria melhor tê-lo conhecido primeiro e ter se apaixonado por ele invés de por mim? Se você tivesse tido a chance você teria a normalidade que tanto deseja."

"Nunca," eu o silenciei com um beijo. "Eu namorei um humano, lembra?" Obviamente ele lembrava já que tremeu ao pensar. "Como você deve saber, não funcionou muito bem para mim."

"Sim, mas ele era um lunático doente," ele disse. "Bella, minha querida, eu devo dizer, você tem um talento especial para escolher os caras mais perigosos."

"É, mas eu só amei um," eu disse o puxando para perto de mim. Ele se inclinou e me beijou apaixonadamente até que Alice limpou a garganta e nós dois nos separamos.

"Desculpe," nós murmuramos. "_Bella vá para meu quarto, ela pensou. Temos um trabalho sério a fazer antes de eles chegarem_."

"Sim Alice," concordei. "Estarei lá em um minuto, eu prometo."

"Bella, nós não podemos perder um minuto." Ela protestou.

"Alice," Edward disse a avisando. "Ela subirá em um minuto. Suba e brinque com Jasper ou algo do tipo." De repente Alice começou a pensar em diferentes formas de mudar o visual de Jasper. Ela subiu as escadas correndo e chamando por ele, ou pelo menos foi o que nós achamos que soava.

"Alice não," ele implorou. "Babe, você já mudou o meu visual essa semana. NÃO!"

"Trinta segundos Bella," Alice me lembrou. Edward estava prestes a me beijar de novo quando seu telefone começou a tocar.

"Sabe, você realmente precisa mudar esse toque," eu brinquei.

"Concordo," ele riu. "Ainda assim, quando eu ouço, me lembra você." Ele me beijou profundamente até que ouvi um barulho.

"Já passaram trinta segundos," Alice disse me jogando em suas costas rapidamente. Jasper desceu as escadas parecendo completamente traumatizado.

"Jazz, cara, você está bem?" Edward disse colocando o braço em volta dos ombros de Jasper enquanto tentava não rir.

"Ah sim," ele murmurou. "Obrigado por me salvar irmão."

"Como se você nunca tivesse feito isso por mim antes," Edward bufou. Então ele pensou nas várias vezes que teve que salvar Jasper de sua mulher.

"Caramba," eu disse por baixo da respiração. "Vá com calma comigo, okay Alice?"

"Bella, por favor," ela suspirou. "Eles são muito dramáticos. Eu te asseguro que tudo ficará bem."

"Eu realmente estou tão diferente?" perguntei enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho para o quarto de Alice e Jasper. Eu ainda não tinha me visto depois da transformação, mas todos pareciam tão receosos com a minha nova aparência.

"Quer dizer que você ainda não se viu?" Alice perguntou. Balancei minha cabeça negativamente e ela arfou. "Bella você tem que se ver! Você está simplesmente maravilhosa." Ela me colocou em frente ao espelho e esperou por minha resposta. Arfei quando vi a mulher no espelho. Ela era... impecável. Não tinha nenhuma imperfeição. Tinha a minha altura e a cor do meu cabelo, mas ainda assim, era completamente diferente.

Sua pele era lisa e sem nenhuma cicatriz. Seu rosto perfeito não parecia ter misericórdia de nenhum ser humano. Realmente essa poderia ser eu, eu pensei. Por último eu vi os olhos dela, meus olhos. Eles eram vermelho brilhante. Vacilei quando os vi e Alice ficou ao meu lado tentando me reconfortar.

"Isso vai passar," ela disse em tom encorajador. "Assim que alcançar ao terceiro mês, seus olhos se tornarão da cor do nosso se você continuar bebendo sangue animal."

"Foi isso que Charlie quis dizer?" perguntei de repente lembrando dele. "Foi por isso que ele estava com tanto medo de estar perto de mim, Alice?"

"Ele não estava com medo," ela disse. "Ele só estava preocupado com a filha dele. Pelo que ele disse a Carlisle quando eles estavam sozinhos, ele estava com medo de machucar você se chegasse perto e não o contrário."

"Mas eu o feri," eu disse sentindo um nó em minha garganta. "Me sinto tão culpada. Eu nunca pensei em como tudo isso o afetaria."

"Isso não é verdade e você sabe," Alice discordou. "Você salvou a vida dele quando não o matou, Bella."

"Não Alice," eu a corrigi. "Eu arrisquei a vida dele. Ele poderia estar morto agora por minha causa, por culpa do meu egoísmo."

"Você estava com medo Bella," ela adicionou. "Se fosse eu nessa situação, eu teria feito o mesmo. Tudo bem. Você e ele estão seguros agora. Agora o que você acha? Está pronta para a transformação?" Nós rimos e finalmente consegui relaxar.

Quatro vidros de base líquida, três tubos de gloss labial, duas mudanças de roupa e um par de lentes de contato depois e eu estava pronta. Eu estava com uma lingerie de renda azul por baixo, uma blusa azul de manga comprida por cima e também uma confortável calça jeans e estava parecendo quase completamente humana.

"Uau Alice," eu disse em tom de choque. "Você realmente fez um ótimo trabalho. Eu quase pareço ... comigo!"

"Tudo em apenas um dia de trabalho," ela disse encolhendo os ombros perante meu elogio. "Agora vamos descer. Os idiotas já estão quase aqui." Permiti que Alice abrisse a porta vendo que minhas tendências sobre humanas ainda não estava sob controle. Assim que sai dois braços familiares me tiraram do chão.

"Senti sua falta," ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Senti minhas pernas começarem a ficar fracas enquanto ele me colocava no chão e continuava me beijando.

"Eu só sai por vinte minutes," eu provoquei.

"Vinte e seis na verdade," ele apontou. "Só estou satisfeito por você ter voltado." Ele me beijou novamente até que ouvimos som de engasgos vindo de trás de nós.

"Vocês realmente precisam parar," Jasper disse parecendo um pouco enlouquecido. "Vocês estão me matando. Dá para diminuir um pouco a luxúria?" Edward e eu demos de ombros enquanto vimos que ele estava pensando em Alice. Nos separamos e eu fui para o lado oposto do corredor me distanciando de Edward para que Jasper pudesse se controlar.

"Tudo bem, Bella," Alice disse enquanto saia de seu quarto com uma garrafa de água. Assim que senti o cheiro da substância que estava na garrafa, corri em direção a ela. "Hey!" É claro que era tarde demais porque eu tinha roubado a garrafa e estava tomando avidamente.

"Bem, acho que ela gosta de leões da montanha," Edward brincou. Depois de terminar a deliciosa refeição me senti envergonhada. Alice e Jasper olhavam para mim em choque enquanto Edward continuava rindo.

"Desculpe Alice," me desculpei. "Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu comigo." Ela me jogou outra garrafa e me encorajou a beber.

"Não Bella, esse é o ponto," ela disse. "Eu simplesmente não esperava que você reagisse dessa forma."

"Porque você trouxe isso?" eu perguntei.

"Bom, eu sei que você não teve a chance de caçar ultimamente," ela disse. "Não entendo como você controla sua sede tão bem, mas preciso que você esteja preparada para as visitas."

"Acho que só anseio quando realmente preciso," eu disse. "A sede realmente não me incomoda."

"Isso é estranho," Carlisle disse subindo as escadas. "Eu realmente não entendo como isso é possível, mas é uma coisa boa."

"Não significa que poderei ir para casa mais cedo?" eu falei sem pensar. A família inteira olhou para mim com dor e angústia nos rostos perfeitos.

"Você... quer ir para casa, Bella?" Carlisle perguntou. _Eu não sabia que ela estava tão infeliz aqui. Eu achei que já que está com Edward, ela ficaria contente em estar conosco._

"Ah, Carlisle, por favor, não me entenda errado," eu disse rapidamente. "Estou muito feliz por estar aqui, especialmente com Edward." Caminhei até ele e dei um pequeno sorriso para assegurar. "Só estou preocupada com Charlie. Ele precisa de mim e isso foi parte do motivo de eu ter vindo para Forks."

"Você tem certeza?" Edward perguntou. "Tem certeza que isso não é um problema? Você ficar aqui?"

"Eu nunca quis algo mais do que isso, Edward," eu o assegurei. "Só preciso voltar para casa assim que possível."

"Merda," Alice murmurou. "Bella, precisamos que você vá para o quarto enquanto lidamos com os idiotas."

"Vamos amor," Edward disse pegando minha mão e me levando para a escadaria. Quando chegamos achei meu quarto completamente transformado. Uma máquina para controlar meus batimentos estava ao lado da minha cama e um tanque de oxigênio também.

"Isso é realmente necessário?" eu perguntei. "Quero dizer, eu sei que devo estar supostamente doente e tudo mais, mas vocês não acham que isso é um pouco exagerado?"

"Isso não é apenas para eles," ele me disse. "Isso serve para Charlie também, quando ele vier te visitar mais tarde."

"Eu odeio fazer isso a ele Edward," eu admiti.

"Eu sei," ele disse me colocando na cama. "Mas é por pouco tempo, acabará logo." Vi meu celular estraçalhado pelo canto do olho, me perguntei quem teria tentado entrar em contato comigo enquanto Edward e eu estávamos _ocupados_.

"Quem será que ligou?" eu pensei alto.

"Sinto muito, Bella," ele disse pegando os pedaços restantes. "Eu nunca gostei desse telefone. Ele me deixa louco, sempre mandando em mim."

"Mandando em você?" eu perguntei confusa.

"É uma longa história," ele disse timidamente. Em seus pensamentos eu pude ver que ele estava pensando nisso. Eu o vi falando com meu telefone educadamente, chacoalhando o aparelho.

"Você falou com meu telefone?" eu perguntei caindo na gargalhada.

"Não," ele disse. _Odeio que você pode ler minha mente agora. Me sinto tão estúpido por você ter visto isso._

"Por quê?" eu perguntei. "Achei adorável. Tenho certeza que o aparelho demoniado apreciava suas maneiras."

"Agora você vai ver," ele disse antes de vir para cima de mim e começar a me fazer cócegas ferozmente e eu ficar sem o ar, que eu realmente não precisava mais.

"Edward," eu engasguei. "Não! Para … Edward… Para!" Ele realmente parou, mas por uma boa razão. Ouvimos Alice subindo as escadas preocupada. _Espero que ela esteja bem, _Alice pensou.

"Alice, o que foi?" perguntei agora preocupada. "O que há de errado?"

"Você recebeu uma ligação Bella," ela disse. "É sobre Natalie. Estão tentando entrar em contato com você há dias." Edward e eu olhamos um para o outro por um breve momento antes de eu levantar e pegar o telefone.

"Alô," eu disse pressionando o telefone na orelha.

"Bella," uma voz familiar falou. Era a mãe de Natalie.

"Lacy," eu disse preocupada. "O que foi? Qual o problema?"

"É a Natalie querida," ela disse suavemente. "Ela…"

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG, quanto tempo sem postar, espero que ainda tenha leitoras por aqui '.'_

_Que autora Troll, o que será que aconteceu com a Natalie?_

**Comentem =]**


End file.
